Meeting The DiNozzos
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Tony asked Ziva to pretend to be his girlfriend for his family reunion. She consents. What will the DiNozzos be like?
1. Would You Be My Girlfriend?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Tony, Ziva, or any other character, or quote. I do however, own Caitlin Kelly Gibbs, Kyran Jamen McGee, Aliyah Marie DiNozzo, Tali Anigail DiNozzo, Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo, and any other babies I decide to come up with.**_

Anthony DiNozzo walked to his P.O. Box before work on September 21st, and opened it. Inside he saw a letter, addressed to him in a horribly familiar handwriting, belonging to his brother. Typed out on it was,

_Hey, Tony. Our family gathering is this week, Tues. July 22nd through Tues. July 29th, at the DiNozzo mansion. We decided to have one to see if, 1) You would come this time, and 2) To see, if you did actually come, if you had a girlfriend, that is willing to come with you. Well, I hope to see you there._

_Love Your Brother,_

_Andrew Elias DiNozzo_

"Crap, after Jeanne," Tony began to think, "I don't date at all, but I can't tell them that, they will just tell me to get back on the saddle, when it's not that easy." Then, Tony had this great idea, he would ask his partner, Ziva David, to act like his girlfriend for the trip. But, then he thought differently, he could see her beautiful face crinkled up laughing at him. But, he might as well try.

When Tony, arrived at work, he immediately walked to Ziva's desk.

"Shalom, Tony. What do you need?" She asked.

"Well, Zee-vah, I am going to jump strait to the point, see I got this letter today, from my brother, Andrew, telling me about my family reunion, and they are just having it to see if I will come with a girlfriend this year. You know, it is not that easy for me to date after Jeanne, so… I was wondering if… you could… ummm…"

Ziva cut him off saying, "If I could act like your girlfriend for the reunion, yes?"

"Well, yeah." Tony said nervously.

"I will do this, but, you can not blame if I kill one of your family members, because I will have a hard time restraining myself if they are anything like you because Gibbs won't be there to stop me." Ziva said.

"Thank you, Zee-vah!!!!" Tony said lifting Ziva off the ground in a hug.

"Tony, stop it now!" Ziva yelled. Tony quickly put her down, and she straitened her clothes.

"Oh, and Tony." She said, after he had put her down.

"Yes, Sweet cheeks?" Tony asked.

"You owe me, large time." She said.

"I think you mean big time, Zee-vah, and yes, I do owe you big time." He said.

"Yes, very well, when is this reunion, well it's… tomorrow until the next Tuesday, I just got the letter today." He said.

"Tony, I am going to kill you with this paperclip!" She said and picked up a paperclip.

"Ziva, I don't give you permission to kill him." Gibbs said.

Ziva put down the paperclip, and gave Tony an icy glare.

"Hey, boss!" Tony said.

"What, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Can me and Ziva have time off this week, from tomorrow until the next Tuesday, I have a family reunion and she is pretending to be my girlfriend so my family doesn't make fun of me?" Tony asked.

"Since all we have is cold cases and paperwork, yes. But, you two better just be pretending, because Ziva your ass will be kicked back to Israel, and Tony, you will go back to being an Agent Afloat!"

"Oh, trust me Gibbs; I would never really date Tony." Ziva said.

"Good." Gibbs said.

"So, Tony, where is this reunion of yours?" Ziva asked.

"At my family mansion in Virginia, so bring a bathing suit and clothes for warm and cool weather." He said.

"Ok Tony."

"I will pick you up at 0600 tomorrow morning."

"Okay Tony, be on time."

"I will, Zee-vah."


	2. Introducing the DiNozzos

At 6:01 Tony knocked on Ziva's door excitedly. He wasn't excited about seeing his family again. That actually scared the hell out of him; he was excited because he got to spend the week with Ziva, the love of his life, even though she didn't know it. But, what Tony didn't know is that Ziva loved him too, and was practically running to the door right now.

When Ziva opened the door, she saw Tony, and was instantly happy. "Tony, you are on time, I am impressed." Ziva said.

"Thank you, Ziva." Tony replied.

"Now, are we ready to go?" He said.

"Yes Tony, we are. Just let me get my bag." Ziva replied.

"No, I will get it; you can go ahead and head to the car."

"Toda, Tony."

On the ride to the DiNozzo's, Tony was unusually quiet, and Ziva was worried.

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I am worried about seeing my dad." He said.

"Tony, I will be there for you when you see your father is you need me." Ziva said in a sincere tone and grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Thank you, Ziva that means a lot." Tony said as he pulled into the drive-way of a very elegant and large house.

"We're here, Ziva." Tony said.

When they were both out of the car, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand again, and led her to the door. He rang the doorbell and a man that looked exactly like Tony, except he had a very slight age difference, answered the door.

"Tony; long time, no see!"

"Hey Drew!" He said.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" He asked Tony.

"Yes, this is Ziva David; we have been dating for seven months." Tony said, "Ziva, this is Andrew." Ziva looked at him skeptically.

"Shalom…. I mean…. Hello Andrew." Ziva said.

"You can call me Drew." He said and shook her hand. Ziva smiled and then Drew turned around and walked to the living area where all the rest of Tony's family sat.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"Rule seven; always be specific when you lie." Tony said. Ziva smirked.

When they entered the living area, Tony started introducing all f his family members.

"Alright, Ziva, these two are Marci and David." He said, pointing to a woman slightly younger than him and a man with dark brown hair and a muscular build sitting beside her. "Marci is my younger sister, and David is her husband, they have a son and a daughter; Hadleigh and Cameron." Tony continued. "Hadleigh is 12 and is sitting beside David, and Cameron, the boy, is 6 and is sitting beside Marci." "You following me?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony, I have a photographic memory, remember? Continue."

"Okay."

"You know Drew already; this is his wife, Olivia, and on her lap is his 2 year old daughter, Lilliana, you can call her Lilly. Beside Olivia is Callan, who is the youngest and my brother, and last but not least is my mom and dad." Tony tensed when he said dad and Ziva squeezed his hand.

"My mom, Madeleine, is here beside Callan."

Ziva hadn't spoken until now. "Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo." She said.

"Dear, please call me Maddy." Tony's mom said.

"Toda, I mean… thank you, Maddy." Ziva said.

"Now, Anthony, introduce your father." Maddy said to Tony.

"Okay mom." He replied.

"Ziva, this is my dad, Micah."

"Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva said and shook his hand.

"Call me Mike." He said.

"Everyone, this is Ziva David, my girlfriend."

"So… Ziva, how did you and Tony meet."

Tony had been dreading this question. He didn't know how they would react.

"Well… I am a liaison at NCIS with Mossad, and we work on Gibbs's team together."

They had a good reaction; there was much ohhh-ing and some ahhh-ing.

"So, you're an assassin?" Hadleigh asked.

"Hadleigh is very smart and is not girly at all." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Ah, my kind of girl." She whispered back.

"Yes Hadleigh, I am." Ziva answered.

"Sweet!"

Everybody laughed at Hadleigh's excitement.

"Tony can I see you in the kitchen." Mike said.

Tony looked at Ziva and she shook her head.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

"So, Ziva I heard you say Toda earlier, what exactly does that mean." Hadleigh asked.

"It means thank you in Hebrew. I can speak 5 languages fluently and the basic of 4." Ziva replied.

"Cool! What languages?" She continued to ask.

Ziva laughed, and said, "Fluently; Spanish, French, Arabic, English, and Hebrew, but just the basics of German, Italian, Russian, and Turkish."

"What else can you do?"

"Well… she can kill with a paper clip 18 different ways, is a sharp shooter, can throw knives to kill, and is the best cook I have ever seen!"

Ziva was expecting them to be scared of her now. But, they weren't.

"Wow! You have to teach me how to do some of that stuff!" Hadleigh said enthusiastically.

"Maybe when you are older." Ziva laughed and looked at Marci.

"Ahhh, man." Hadleigh said.

"Thank you." Marci mouthed. Ziva just smiled. She was beginning to like this family.

"Alright, I am taking Ziva upstairs to see our room." Tony announced.

"Okay, bye Ziva." They all said.

As they walked up the stairs Tony said, "They seem to like you."

"Yes, I can make Hadleigh into my little protégée." She laughed.

"What did your dad want?" Ziva asked.

"Well…"


	3. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**In my story, Jenny isn't dead.**

**Characters:**

**1. Tony's Sister: Marci Isabella DiNozzo-Matthews**

**2. Tony's Mom: Madeleine Talia "Maddy" DiNozzo**

**3. Tony's 12 yr. Old Niece (Marci's): Hadleigh Ezriela Matthews**

**4. Tony's 6 yr. Old Nephew (Marci's): Cameron Trace Matthews**

**5. Tony's Brother In-law (Marci's): David Lane Matthews**

**6. Tony's Dad: Micah Ian "Mike" DiNozzo**

**7. Tony's Older Brother: Andrew Elias "Drew" DiNozzo**

**8. Tony's Sister In-law (Drew's): Olivia Jade DiNozzo**

**9. Tony's 2 yr. Old Niece (Drew's): Lilliana Cadence "Lilly" DiNozzo**

**10. Tony's Younger Brother: Callan Elijah DiNozzo**

_**SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS:**_

**I tried to use Hebrew names that we use in America for Ziva and Tony's kids, because she's Israeli and he's American/Italian. McGee and Abby have a thing for K's. Jenny and Gibbs named their girl after 2 lost people and there boy after the guy who plays Tony (Michael Weatherly) on NCIS.**

**Tony and Ziva's Twins and Little Girl: **

**Tali Abigail DiNozzo Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo **

**Elizabeth Jennifer DiNozzo **

**McGee and Abby's Three Kids: **

**Kyrie Alivah McGee **

**Kyran Jamen McGee **

**Keegan Gage McGee**

**Gibbs and Jenny's Two Kids: **

**Caitlin Kelly "Kate" Gibbs **

**Michael Cade Gibbs**


	4. Chicken Fights, Kissing, and Paperclips

"What did you father want?"

"Well…"

_Flashback:_

"_Anthony." _

"_Yes Dad?"_

"_I want to apologize."_

"_For what Dad?"_

"_For treating you like you did in your childhood."_

"_Thank you, Dad. I accept your apology."_

"_Good, now, Ziva seems like a nice girl, do you treat her right?"_

"_I love her more than anything in life, of course I do."_

"_Good answer. I love you, son."_

"_Now, let's go back to the living room so you can show Ziva your room."_

_End of flashback._

"Oh! Tony that is great." Ziva said as she walked into the guest bedroom. She was surprised, the room was beautiful. It had dark purple walls and a wood bed with golden colored hangings and the sheets were also a golden color, just slightly lighter than the hangings. It had wooden chester drawers and a small closet.

"This used to be my room, but they have remodeled since I've been here." Tony said.

"It is beautiful, Tony." Ziva said.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, Tony I forgot my bag."

"I got it, I grabbed it when I grabbed mine."

"Toda, Tony." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Your welcome, Zee-vah. Now let's unpack, then we can go swimming."

When Tony and Ziva had finished unpacking, Ziva went into the bathroom to change into her olive colored bikini. When she came out, Tony's mouth dropped, she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen.

"Like what you see, Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva, I do, now, let's go."

When they got downstairs, Tony announced that they were going swimming, and Callan, Hadleigh, Drew, Marci, David, and Olivia said that they would go too. Maddy and Mike said that they would watch Lilly and Cameron.

When they walked outside, Ziva was in awe. David and Olivia said that they had felt the same way when they first saw it. There was a pool that was at least 12 ft. deep at the deepest end and a huge tree house that was built after Tony was born. There was also a playground for the smaller kids, and that is where Maddy and Mike took Lilly and Cameron.

While Ziva was looking around, Tony walked up behind her and pushed her in the pool. Ziva really wasn't upset, but he was going to pay.

"Oh, Tony, you really shouldn't have done that." She said. Callan and Andrew laughed at Tony's terrified face.

Later, Ziva and Hadleigh had the idea to play chicken fight in the pool. But, Tony pointed out Ziva's advantage.

**(A/N: If you don't know what chicken fight is: It is a game where 2 girls gets on 2 guys' sholders and the girls fight to push each other off the guy's sholders and into the pool.)**

"Sweet cheeks." Tony said.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"This is kind of unfair, you are a mossad assassin with ninja skills, and they are just two women with no ninja skills."

"Ahhh… I see your dot, how about four against two." Ziva said.

"Ummm…. That works Zee-vah, but I think you mean point, not dot."

"Same difference. Anyways, Marci on David's sholders, and Olivia, you get on Drew's, I will be on Tony's, and you all will play against us."

"Hey, what about us?" Hadleigh said.

"Hadleigh, you and Callan can take the place of whoever falls in first, which will not be me!" Ziva said.

"Ok!" Hadleigh replied.

When all the girls were securely on the guy's sholders, they started to fight. Ziva was no where near overwhelmed. She had Olivia in the water in about 45 seconds. So then Hadleigh and Callan came in.

"Alright, now I have to get both of you in the water before I can win." Ziva said.

"Okay." Hadleigh and Marci said.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Drew and Olivia said.

"Ziva was almost pushed in by Hadleigh, but she then pushed Hadleigh in. It was now Marci and David and Ziva and Tony.

"Ummm…… Ziva I'm losing my balance!" Tony said.

"Tony, if you fall I will kill you with a paper clip." Said Ziva.

Hadleigh laughed and cheered Tony and Ziva on. Marci and David looked at her with a look that plainly said, "Hey why aren't you cheering for us!" But, then, Tony fell, and Ziva stalked out of the pool, and went and got a paperclip, Tony had a look of pure terror on his face and ran out of the pool.

Ziva chased him, and Marci, David, Hadleigh, Olivia, Drew, Cameron, Mike, and Maddy laughed at him. Lilly just laughed because everybody else was laughing.

Tony then fell, and Ziva fell on top of him. They both started laughing, and Tony took this as a chance. He kissed her. She kissed back, passionately. Tony bit on her lip, asking for entrance, and that is when David coughed and said, "There are kids here you know."

Ziva pulled away, and smiled. They didn't have to pretend anymore. They were each with the love of their life now.

"We are sorry." Ziva said.


	5. Breakfast and a Movie

_Previously: "We are sorry" Ziva said_

"Yeah, ummm… we are going to go upstairs, we will talk to you all later_._" Tony said and pulled Ziva up off the ground after he had gotten himself up.

"Okay." Drew said and sniggered.

Tony and Ziva headed towards the door, and when they got inside they practically ran up the stairs. They had barely closed the door to the bedroom when they jumped on each other. Ziva bit on Tony's lip, asking for entrance, and he gladly obliged, and soon they were just a bunch of sweaty, naked limbs.

"That was very enjoyable." Ziva said, with her head on Tony's chest.

"Yes, it was." Tony said.

For awhile, Tony just played with Ziva's hair. But, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ziva, Tony, you all want to watch a movie with us!" Olivia said.

"Yes, that sounds like fun." Ziva said.

"Okay, we'll be down stairs." Olivia continued.

Tony dressed in his boxers and an Ohio State t- shirt and Ziva in navy blue and green polka dotted pajama pants and a green tank top that matched the dots on her pajama pants. They walked downstairs. Ziva sat on the couch beside Callan

Tony looked around. There were no more seats.

"Tony, I guess you're stuck on the floor." Drew said.

"No, he is not." Ziva said. "Tony, come here and sit."

"No, Zee-vah, I can't take your seat."

"You are not, just sit." Ziva said.

"Okay."

Tony sat down and Ziva sat down on his lap. Then, David got up and started the DVD.

"Zee-vah, stop moving, please!" Tony whispered in her ear, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, Tony, I am sorry!" Ziva whispered back and looked down.

"It's okay, just don't move."

Half-way through the movie, Hadleigh had fallen asleep against her grandfather's shoulder and Olivia and Andrew had fallen asleep as well, with Olivia's head on Drew's chest. Then, Lilly started to cry. Drew woke with a start, and started to get up, but Ziva told him to go back to sleep, and she climbed off Tony's lap to get Lilly.

Ziva picked Lilly up a laid her head against her shoulder and soothed the crying. Then, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin sit on her other shoulder.

"I've never seen the maternal side of you." Tony said.

Ziva turned her head and smiled. "Well, now you have."

"Yes, come back and sit, you can bring Lilly."

"Okay."

Tony sat back down and Ziva sat on his lap with Lilly, who was falling back to sleep.

"Does it not hurt you to have mine and Lilly's weight on you?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's okay." Tony said, and Ziva laid her head against his shoulder. Ziva then felt weight against her leg. Cameron had laid his head against her leg and was falling asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes. She also fell asleep, against Tony, with Lilly in her arms, and Cameron against her leg. Before the movie was over, everyone had fell asleep.

Ziva was the first to wake up. She gently stood up with Lilly, without disturbing Cameron and Tony and laid her in Tony's lap in her place. She then walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for twelve. As she was making eggs, she heard someone walk in, and as a reaction, she took a defensive position.

"Calm down, Ziva!" Tony's mom said.

"Sorry, I am Mossad, we are taught to always be on guard."

"It's okay, now what are we cooking?"

"French toast, eggs, and pancakes for twelve." Ziva said.

"Okay, anything I can do to help?"

"Well, I do not know where the plates, cups, and silverware are, so could you set the table?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Toda."

Not long after Ziva and Maddy had put food, plates, cups, and silverware out, Mike walked in.

"Mike, Ziva made breakfast for us today, so we need to go wake everybody." Maddy said.

"Thank you, Ziva for making breakfast, do you mind helping get people up?" Mike said.

"Not at all." Ziva replied.

Ziva woke Lilly first and carried her to the table. She then woke Tony and Cameron.

"Wake up, sleepy heads." She said and ruffled Cameron's hair and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

"Hey, you got that one right!" Tony said. Ziva laughed.

"Cameron, Tony, breakfast is on the table." She said.

"Thanks, baby." Tony said. "I love you."

Ziva was stunned, but she recovered quickly, and said "I love you too." Ziva really did love Tony and she was glad he loved her too. Tony quickly pulled her into a sweet kiss and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ziva?" Mike said.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Can you get Hadleigh up? No one else can, she stubborn."

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you, Ziva."

"Al lo davar, Mike."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean, you're welcome."

"Oh." Mike said and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Hadleigh, it's time to get up." Ziva said.

"No." Hadleigh replied groggily.

"There's food." Ziva said, trying to bribe her.

"So?"

"Fine, I'll teach you how to throw knives if you get up." Ziva bribed again.

Hadleigh jumped up and then gave Ziva a hug to rival Abby's.

"Toda, Ziva." Hadleigh said.

"Since when do you speak Hebrew?" Ziva asked.

"Since I learned a Hebrew word." She said.

"Oh." Ziva replied and watched her run into the kitchen yelling, "Mom, guess what!?!" She really was going to be her little protégée.

"Oh, Marci is going to _**try **_and kill me." Ziva thought, and walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Tony just in time to hear Hadleigh tell Marci.

"What, honey?" Marci asked.

"Ziva's going to teach me how to throw knives!"

'She's what." Marci exclaimed and looked at Ziva.

"Marci, I will not let her get hurt. It is not really that dangerous." Ziva said.

"You better not." Marci said and David laughed.

"It will be okay, Honey." David said and hugged Marci.

"I will not let her get hurt, I promise." She said, then asked Hadleigh, "When do you want to do this?"

"After breakfast!" She replied excitedly.

"Very well, let us finish eating and then I will get changed and go outside." Ziva said.

"Okay." Hadleigh said and stated shoveling food into her mouth.

"Hey, Mom, this food is good!" Callan said.

"Don't thank me, thank Ziva, she was up at 5:45 this morning cooking for you all."

"Thanks, Ziva!" Callan said.

"Al lo davar, Callan."

Callan looked at Ziva stupidly, and Mike said, "It means your welcome, Callan."

"Oh, good to know." Callan said. Ziva and Tony laughed.


	6. Hadleigh Meets the Team

"I am going to go upstairs and get dressed." Ziva told Hadleigh. "You need to too."

"Okay."

Ziva left the table and put her dish in the sink. Tony followed and closed the door when they reached their room. "Want to take a shower?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Ziva replied.

They took a quick shower that would have lasted longer if Hadleigh wouldn't have been banging on the door telling Ziva to hurry up. Ziva quickly pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a purple tank top. She threw her hair up in a pony tail, grabbed her phone, two knives from her suit case, and walked out of the room with Tony at her heels.

"What took you so long?" Hadleigh practically yelled.

"Some people like showers every once in a while." Tony said.

"Shut up Tony." Hadleigh said. Ziva laughed.

Ziva walked out side and went to a rather large tree behind the pool. She carved a circle with one of the knives to use as a target, and walked back over to Hadleigh. She gave Hadleigh a knife. Ziva showed Hadleigh how to throw it and when she did it hit the target, and the knife stuck in the tree.

"Great job, Hadleigh!" Ziva said, and asked Tony to go get the knife. She gave Hadleigh her other knife and took the one that was in the tree from Tony. Hadleigh hit the target again.

Tony was amazed. "Hadleigh, not even I could do that when I first started…" but Ziva was interrupted by her phone ringing. Gibbs. What does he want?

"Shalom, Gibbs." Ziva said. Tony looked at her.

"Hey, Ziva, I need you back in D.C. ASAP."

"Why Gibbs?"

"We have three dead petty officers."

"Okay, I will tell Tony and we will see you in D.C."

"Bye, Ziva."

"Tony, we have to go back to D.C."

"Ziva, why?" Hadleigh asked.

"We have a case." Ziva explained.

"We only got two days!" Tony exclaimed.

"Ziva, Tony, I don't want you to go!" Hadleigh complained.

"Hadleigh, how about this, you come to D.C. with us. You can hang out at NCIS while we work." Ziva asked.

"Okay, I'll ask my mom!"

"Ziva, why did you do that!?!" Tony asked.

"Because I like her." Ziva said, kissed him, and walked inside.

When Ziva got inside Hadleigh yelled, "Ziva I can go!"

"Good, we will have to get you some clothes from your house." Ziva said, and looked at Marci.

"Promise me you will not turn her into a complete Mossad agent." Marci said and laughed.

"I can't promise that." Ziva said and smiled. Then, her and Tony went and got packed.

After getting clothes from Hadleigh's house, they were on their way to D.C. Hadleigh was asleep in the backseat and Tony asked, "What are we going to tell Gibbs, you know, rule twelve?"

"We could keep it a secret for now." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony said, and they lapsed into comfortable silence the rest of the way to D.C.

When they arrived at head quarters it was 0600 in the morning. They walked in with Hadleigh, and went to talk to Gibbs. Ziva instructed Hadleigh to sit at her desk. Gibbs first words to them were, "Who is that?"

"Hadleigh, come here." Ziva said, and then told Gibbs, "This is Tony's niece Hadleigh, I am teaching her how to throw knives, and I was hoping she could stay in Abby's lab or the Director's office while we worked."

"Absolutely not!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Jethro, she can." The Director said as she walked into the bullpen.

"But… Jen!"

"Jethro…"

"Fine, but just Abby's lab or Jen's office."

"Okay, toda Gibbs" Hadleigh spoke up, "and thank you too, Director."

"Your welcome, and what is your name?" Jen asked.

"Hadleigh, I'm Tony's niece." She said.

"Well, Hadleigh, I'm Jenny, and I see Ziva has been teaching you Hebrew. Would you like to come and meet Abby with me, Jethro, Ziva, and Tony?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go."

When they stepped out of the elevator, Jenny led the way to Abby's lab.

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby yelled and attacked them.

"Hey Abbs." Tony said.

"Shalom, Abby." Ziva greeted Abby.

"Hey, Ziva, Tony." McGee said from in front of one of Abby's many computers.

"Director, Gibbs, and who is this?" Abby asked.

"Abby," the Director said, "this is Tony's niece, Hadleigh, and she will be staying with either you or me while Jethro and his team work."

"Hi Hadleigh, I'm Abby, and this," Abby said, pointing to McGee, "is McGee."

McGee got up, walked over to Hadleigh, and smiled. "You can call me, Tim."

"Thanks." Hadleigh said. "Abby, do you mind if I stay in your lab for awhile."

"Not at all, come on I'll show you around." Abby said, and with that Gibbs, his team, and the Director left.


	7. Your Pregnant!

Back in the bullpen, it was just Tony and Ziva, McGee was off getting coffee for Gibbs, and Gibbs was briefing the director. Ziva and Tony kept stealing glances, but they didn't dare do anything, then, a man with a marine uniform walked in and said, "I killed the three petty officers. I was angry at them, and I lashed out. It was wrong, and I deserve to be put in jail."

Tony and Ziva shared a look and then put the marine in the interrogation room to be interviewed by Gibbs.

Later, after the marine had been interrogated, Gibbs said that Ziva and Tony could go home because the case was closed, and then Gibbs headed towards the director's office, coffee in hand. **(A/N: I wanted to get the case over with. I just needed a reason to get Tony and Ziva home, and since Hadleigh is Ziva's protégée now, I had to keep her in the story a little while longer.)**

Tony and Ziva both rose from their desks, but as Ziva stood up, she felt dizzy, and then she puked into her trash can beside her desk. Tony held her hair for her and rubbed her back. When Ziva stood up, Tony said, "We have to go see Ducky, and I won't take no for an answer."

Ziva sighed and said, "Very well, Tony." They headed down to Ducky's autopsy room, and when they got there, Tony explained what happened.

"Well dear, we will take some blood and have Abigail run some tests." Ducky said.

"Toda, Ducky." Ziva said as he drew blood from her arm. After the blood was drawn, Ziva and Tony took the blood to Abby and went to get Hadleigh.

When the elevator doors opened, Ziva and Tony saw Hadleigh and Abby, each with a very large Caf-pow in hand, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Abby just told me a joke." Hadleigh said.

"Okay, Abby, we need you to run this blood, Ziva is sick and we need tests done." Tony said just as Ziva got sick again in one of Abby's trash cans. Tony ran over to her and rubbed her back again.

"Hey! Are you two together now?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Abby." Ziva said, and looked at her with a look that plainly said, "Shut up!"

"We got together when we were under cover seven months ago." Tony said.

"Oh! That's cool. I guess you couldn't tell anybody because of rule twelve." Abby said, recovering. She didn't want to know why Ziva gave her that look.

"Okay, I will run the blood, and since the case is closed I will call you tonight and tell you the results." Abby continued.

"Okay, Abby, thank you." Tony said.

"Come on Hadleigh."

"Alright, bye Abby." Hadleigh said.

"Bye, Hadleigh!" Abby replied.

When they arrived at Tony's apartment, Tony showed Hadleigh her room, and then took Ziva into his bedroom so she could lie down and rest. No sooner than Ziva had gotten comfortable, her phone rang. "Shalom, Abby." She said into the phone.

"Hey Ziva, I have good news!" Abby said. "You have the flu." She continued.

"How is this good news?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, no! Ziva that isn't the good news. The good news is that you're pregnant." Abby said. Ziva was quiet; she was on the verge of tears. It was not that she wasn't happy; it was that, she didn't know if she was ready for this.

"Okay, Abby, thank you." Ziva said, her voiced cracked, and hung up. Tony looked at Ziva and saw silent tears running down her face. He then knew that something was wrong. Ziva never cried.

"Ziva! Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tony." Ziva said, "I don't think we will be able to keep this a secret much longer, I am pregnant."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Ziva, why are you crying? This is great. I'm going to be a daddy!" Tony said excitedly.

"I thought you would leave me." Ziva whispered.

"Oh, baby, I will never leave you! I love you, more than anything in this world!" Tony said.

"Really, Tony. I love you too!" she said and kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart, Tony laid his hands over her abdomen, and Ziva placed her's on top of his.

"We will have to send Hadleigh home." Ziva said.

"Why?" He replied.

"I also have the flu. I do not want to get her sick." Ziva said.

"Oh. Okay, let's go tell her, and then we will call David and Marci to come and get her in the morning."

"Yes. Let's go." Ziva said.

Ziva softly knocked on Hadleigh's door. "Yes?" Came Hadleigh's voice.

"Hey, Hadleigh. Tony and I have something to tell you." Ziva walked in and said.

"Okay." Hadleigh said, and walked and patted the bed beside her, where Tony and Ziva sat.

"Well… first of all, you are going to have to go home." Tony said.

"Why!?!" She said.

"Let us finish, because I have the flu, and I don't want to get you sick." Ziva said.

Hadleigh started to say something, but Tony stopped her. "But, the good news is, Ziva is pregnant."

"Oh!" Hadleigh said excitedly. "Mazal tov, Ziva and Tony!"

"Where did you learn how to say congratulations in Hebrew?" Ziva asked.

Hadleigh pointed to her computer, and she said, "I looked them up."

Ziva just laughed, and Tony rolled his eyes and said, "She is your little protégée."

Hadleigh smiled as Tony and Ziva left the room. Ziva called Marci and explained. Marci agreed to come get Hadleigh in the morning and congratulated her. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Gibbs.


	8. Don't Screw It Up

The alarm at Tony's bedside rang at 0600 AM. Tony looked over at her, and instantly turned the alarm off so she would not be woken, and decided to call into work for him and Ziva. She looked like crap and seemed restless. He picked up his phone, walked in the hallway, and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs." A groggy voice came through the phone. Gibbs was lying beside Jenny in his bed. He had had a great night last night.

"Hey boss."

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Boss, Ziva has the flu. I need to stay home with her and take care of her."

"Okay DiNozzo, but how do you know she has the flu if you are at your house?" Gibbs asked.

Tony decided to tell Gibbs now. "Ummm… Gibbs, Ziva and I kind of……. broke rule twelve."

Gibbs couldn't yell at DiNozzo. He is breaking rule twelve too, sleeping with Jen. "Eh, screw rule twelve DiNozzo, I'm breaking it too."

"You and Jenny!?!" Tony asked.

"Yes, DiNozzo."

"Oh, okay… well, in that case, Ziva's pregnant." Tony said. He was scared out of his wits.

Gibbs quickly walked out of the bedroom and into his basement so he would not wake Jenny and yelled into the phone. "DINOZZO! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO YELL AT YOU FOR BREAKING RULE TWELVE, BUT I CAN YELL AT YOU FOR PUTTING ONE OF MY BEST AGENTS ON LEAVE SOON!"

"Boss! We didn't mean to. It was an accident." Tony said with a great deal of fear in his voice.

"Bye DiNozzo!" Gibbs said angrily into his phone and hung up.

Tony sighed and walked into the kitchen. He was already dreading going back to work. There was nothing to fix for breakfast, so he went into his bedroom and slipped on jeans and a NCIS t-shirt. Tony grabbed his keys and headed to his car. He needed food, medicine for Ziva, and things to help her with morning sickness.

At the store, Tony didn't know what to get Ziva for the flu since she was pregnant. He didn't know if any of it could be dangerous to the baby, and he didn't know what would help for morning sickness, so he called Ducky.

"Autopsy." Ducky said.

"Hey Ducky." Tony said. "I guess Abby told you Ziva is pregnant and has the flu."

"Yes Anthony, congratulations. What do you need?" He asked.

"Well Ducky, I was wondering if any medication could be dangerous to the baby."

"Anthony, it was good of you to think about this, and it is not recommended to take anything but robutussin and Advil while pregnant."

"Okay Ducky, and what can I do for morning sickness?" Tony asked.

"Well, you can get saltines and ginger ale. But, not much will help." Ducky said.

"Okay, thank you Ducky." Tony said, and was about to hang up when Ducky said, "Anthony, you need to make Ziva an appointment at Bethesda to see how far along she is."

"Okay Ducky, I will. Thank you, bye." Tony said.

"Bye Anthony." Ducky said and the line went dead.

Tony walked through the isles and grabbed robutussin, some Advil, saltines, ginger ale, and things to cook meals and chicken soup with. He payed the cashier and went back to his car. While he drove, Tony called Bethesda and made an appointment with the OB/GYN at 12:00. Tony then stopped at the jewelry store. He bought a white gold engagement ring with a small diamond in the center, and then headed home. **(A/N: Are you excited? I am.)**

When Tony walked into the door, he placed everything on the counter, and went and checked on Ziva. She was just waking up. Tony climbed in the bed beside her. He brushed her hair back out of her face and asked, "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"I have been better." She said in a crackled, dry voice. Then, his phone rang. It was Marci.

"Hey Marci." Tony said.

"Hey Tony, how is Ziva doing?" She asked.

"Not so great. She is really sick." Tony said.

"Oh, that's horrible. Well, I was just calling to tell you that we are about 2 hours from your house and that you need to wake Hadleigh in about 30 minutes." Marci informed him.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." Tony said.

"Bye Tony." Marci said and hung up.

Just as Tony was walking to Hadleigh's room, he saw Ziva making a huge effort to make it over to him. He ran over to her.

"Hey, you don't need to be out of bed." He said. Ziva collapsed onto his chest. Tony then picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch to lay her down. Ziva laid her head on Tony's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you." Before laying her down and getting her a pillow and blanket.

"Ani O'hevet Ot'cha, Tony. I love you too, Tony." She said. He smiled and went to get her some medicine. She took it willingly, showing how desperate she was, because she wasn't being stubborn. Tony then kissed her forehead again, glanced at the clock which said 7:45, and went to get Hadleigh up. She was not going to be happy.

"Hadleigh, it's time to get up. Your mom, brother, and dad are almost here." Tony said.

"Ok Tony. Let me get dressed. I will be out in a minute." Hadleigh said, disgruntled and groggy.

Tony laughed and went to sit in the couch with Ziva. She looked pitiful. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. I told Gibbs you were pregnant, he was not happy, but he was just mad because I put you on leave. He wasn't mad because we broke rule 12, because apparently he broke it too, with Jenny." Ziva stared wide eyed and then just laughed.

"I am not really that surprised. It was tied to happen." She said.

"I think you mean bound, not tied, and oh yeah, we have an appointment with the OB/GYN at Bethesda at 12."

"Okay Tony, I am going to sleep now." Ziva said.

"Okay, baby." Tony replied and started running his fingers through her hair.

Hadleigh walked out of the bedroom with her bag. At that moment there was a knock on the apartment door. Hadleigh looked at Tony and smiled.

"I will get it." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

Tony and Hadleigh expected to see Marci, David, and Cameron, but instead, they saw Gibbs and Jenny. First, Gibbs looked at Hadleigh kindly and smiled, and Jenny said hi. Then Gibbs turned to Tony, prepared to start head-slapping. But, then he saw him holding Ziva while she slept, and his eyes softened.

"Tony, you'd better be happy you have Ziva right now." He said quietly, so he wouldn't wake Ziva, and sat on the couch beside him, as did Jenny, beside Gibbs. Tony and Jenny smiled. Hadleigh sat in the arm chair beside the couch, and Gibbs turned her way.

"Hadleigh," he said, still whispering, "I want you to know that I did not mean anything by it when I didn't want you to be in Abby's lab and Jen's office."

"It's okay Gibbs." Hadleigh said, as quietly as possible.

"That's as close as your going to get to an apology, because one of Gibbs's rules is: Never say your sorry; it's a sign of weakness." Jenny said softly and smiled at Gibbs.

"Let's see, I've heard about a rule twelve and this one, what others do you have?" Hadleigh asked Gibbs. Tony and Jenny laughed inaudibly.

"Well… there are about 50 more." Gibbs said softly and smiled. He then looked at Tony, "But, rule twelve is pretty much screwed, when I was ranting in Abby's lab, she told me her and McGee have been dating secretly too."

Tony smiled and laughed, and then Jenny stood up, "We have to get back to HQ's. I hope Ziva feels better. Bye, Tony, Hadleigh." She said, and her and Gibbs left, but before Gibbs stepped towards the door, he gently smacked Tony on the back of the head without disturbing Ziva, and turned around, and started walking.

"Congrats, DiNozzo. Don't screw it up."

"I won't boss, and thank you, boss." He said. Gibbs smiled as he shut the door.

Not long after Gibbs and the Director left, Marci, David, and Cameron got Hadleigh. Tony then maneuvered himself to where he was laying with Ziva on the couch, and fell asleep himself.


	9. Will You Marry Me?

Tony woke up around 3 hours later at 11:07. Ziva was still asleep beside him. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had too if they wanted to make it to the doctor on time. Tony shook Ziva shoulder, and then gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Tony, you are going to get sick too." She said, but then jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Tony rushed after her and held her hair. When she was done, she was very weak.

"Hey, Zee-vah, do you want me to cancel the doctors appointment?" Tony asked her.

"No, I will be fine." She said. 'But, can you help me take a shower?" She asked as she tried to stand up.

"Of course, I can." Tony said and helped her up. Ziva searched his eyes for signs of lust, but found none. All she found is worry and love. She smiled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Tony." She said, and started to take her clothes off. He also stripped down and started the water. Tony helped Ziva in and then climbed in himself. Tony washed her hair and body for her and then washed himself quickly. He then helped Ziva out let her lie on the bed while he grabbed a pair of his sweats, underwear, and a t-shirt of hers out of a drawer and gave them to her. Tony quickly got dressed and ate a quick sandwich before they left. He also made Ziva drink something so she would not get dehydrated.

When they arrived at Bethesda, Tony went around to Ziva's side and took her hand after she got out, and walked into the waiting room. After about 10 minutes of waiting they were called.

"David." The nurse called.

"Dah-veed." Ziva corrected, and took Tony's hand and walked up to the nurse.

"Oh, sorry." She said, and Ziva smiled.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at the room, and doctor in a white lab coat walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robert Chase." He said. He had a heavy Australian accent. **(A/N: I got this from House. LOL!)**

"Hi Doc, I'm Tony DiNozzo, and this is my girlfriend, Ziva David. We know she is pregnant, we just need to know how far along she is." Tony said

"How exactly do you know she is pregnant without having a hospital done blood test?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Tony and I work at NCIS in the field, and our forensic scientist and medical examiner ran blood tests to see what was wrong with me when I got sick at work. They found out that I am pregnant and have the flu." Ziva spoke up. Tony nodded his head.

"Okay, Ms. David. Well…" Dr. Chase started. But, at that moment Ziva got up off the bed quickly and threw up in the trash can. Tony comforted her and hugged her when she got up.

"I am sorry." Ziva said, and got back on the bed.

"It is perfectly okay." The doctor said, and asked Ziva to lie back on the bed.

"If you could pull up your shirt, I am going to do an ultrasound." He said.

Ziva pulled up her shirt and Tony took her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"All right, this is will be cold." Dr. Chase said, and put the wand to her stomach. "Okay Ziva. It looks like to me…" he said after looking around for a few seconds, "that you are about 2 and a half weeks, and it also seems that you have twins." Dr. Chase finished.

Ziva looked at Tony with a mix of fear and excitement. Tony laughed and hugged her.

"Honey, it will be okay." He said.

"I know." She said.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the hospital and to the car. Ziva asked Tony if they could go to headquarters and tell Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny. Tony thought this was a good idea and drove to the navy yard.

When they arrived on their floor, nobody was in the bullpen, so they took the trip up to Jenny's office first.

"Cynthia, we are going in to see the director." Tony announced and walked into the door hand in hand with Ziva before she could say anything. When, they walked in Gibbs was smiling and giving Jenny and hug.

"What can I do for you, Tony and Ziva?" Jenny asked happily when they walked in and closed the door.

Before Tony or Ziva could say a thing, Gibbs said, "Ziva, you look like hell."

"Oh, thanks Gibbs." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Well… we were just going to tell everybody that Ziva is two and a half weeks along and is having twins." Tony said.

The smile on Gibbs's face disappeared. "TWINS!"

Jenny smiled more if that was possible. "Jethro, it is okay." She said. "We have some news to tell you, I'm also pregnant."

"That is great, Jen!" Both Ziva and Tony said, and then left to tell Abby and McGee.

When the got out of the elevator, Abby attacked Ziva, and she collapsed. She was not strong enough to take Abby's weight. Abby quickly got off of Ziva and ran over to McGee and cried on his shoulder. Tony helped Ziva up and sat her down beside McGee and Abby.

"Why are you crying, Abby? I know you didn't mean to." Ziva said. Abby didn't answer.

"It's the hormones. She's pregnant." McGee said.

"You too?!" Tony yelled. "Jenny, Ziva, and Abby!"

"Yes." McGee answered, and Abby lifted her head and smiled.

"Now, why did you come down here?" She asked.

"We were going to tell you that I am 2 and a half weeks along and that I am having twins." She said and smiled up at Tony.

McGee's mouth dropped and Abby squealed, and jumped on McGee. "Oh! I am so excited, that is four kids!" Abby said.

"Yes, it is. Now, we are going to tell Ducky and Palmer." Tony said, and helped Ziva up. But, Ziva's legs collapsed. Tony caught her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the elevator.

"Having the flu and being pregnant is not fun." Ziva said.

"I wouldn't think so." Tony said and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, Duck, Palmer." Tony said when he walked into autopsy with Ziva.

"Hey Tony, Ziva." Palmer said.

"Hello Anthony, why do you have Ziva out of bed?" Ducky asked.

"Well Ducky…" he said as he sat Ziva down on one of the autopsy tables, "we went to the doctor and we learned that she is two and a half weeks along and that she is having twins. We wanted to tell people" Tony finished happily.

"That is very exciting, Tony. But, I want you take Ziva home now, and have her eat and drink something." Ducky said firmly. "She was too weak to walk, I see."

"Yes, I will get her home now and fix her some chicken soup." Tony said, ashamed.

"Good. Now go." Ducky said and waved his hands towards the door. "I will be over to check on her after work."

"Okay Ducky. Bye Palmer." Tony said and picked up Ziva, who had fallen asleep, on the autopsy table using a paper towel roll as a pillow.

"Bye, Tony." Palmer said as he walked out the door.

When Tony had gotten to the car with Ziva he placed her in the front seat carefully, and buckled her in. He drove home and then carried her into the apartment. When he entered the apartment, he laid her on the bed, changed into pajama pants with no shirt, and went to hang his coat up. He pulled the engagement ring out of his coat pocket and put it in his pants pocket. He was waiting for the right time to ask. Tony then walked into the kitchen and began fixing homemade chicken soup. In the middle of stirring, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. He smiled.

"You are supposed to be resting." He said, and poured the soup into two bowls.

"Yes, well… I wanted to see you. I love you." Ziva replied.

Tony heard those three words. Now felt like the right time.

"Ziva, there is something I want to ask you." Tony said.

"Yes Tony?"

He bent down on one knee, pulled out the ring box, and opened it.

"Ziva David, I love you, more than anything. Will you marry me?"

Tony's heart was pounding.

"Yes Tony!" Ziva said.

Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug and kissed her passionately. He pulled away. Ziva glared at him.

"Ziva, this is not the time to have sex. You're sick. When you're better." Tony said.

"You are right, Tony. I can barely stand, and I….." She said, but was cut off when she got sick.

Tony laughed at the irony. When she was done, he grabbed the soup and two bottles of water and sat down on the couch. Ziva grabbed her cell phone, sat down on Tony's lap and pushed speed dial 4.

"Hello Ziva." Abby said.

"Shalom Abby. I was just going to let you know that Tony proposed, and that I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Really Ziva!" Abby said. "Yay! We have to start planning, we need Jenny."

"I am about to call her. You can come to Tony's if you want, bring McGee and Ducky. Bye, Abby." She said and hung up. Tony was smiling. Ziva called Jenny and let her know that she was the second bridesmaid and told her to bring Gibbs over with her.

Tony grabbed a bowl of soup and handed it to Ziva. But, before Ziva started eating, she told Tony, "I want Gibbs to walk me down the isle."

"I haven't heard an idea that good since, well… ever." Tony said and kissed her.


	10. Brides Maids Grooms Men & Dresses Oh My

Right after Ziva had finished eating there was a knock on the front door. Ziva stood up and answered it; at the door was McGee, Ducky, and Abby. They walked in and sat beside where Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch.

"So, Probie, I guess Abby told you about the wedding." Tony said to McGee.

"Yes, Tony, she did." McGee replied.

"Well, Tim, I want you to be my best man." Tony said.

"Oh, Tony! I would be glad to." McGee said.

"Thank you McGee, and Ducky, I want you to be my groom's man." Tony finished.

"Of course, Anthony." Ducky said.

There was another knock on the door. Gibbs and Jenny.

After they were seated, Ziva got strait to the point with Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes Ziva?"

"I would like you to walk me down the isle."

"I would love to, Ziva." Gibbs said with a smile.

"So! Tony, let's go! Me, You, Ducky, and Gibbs are going out." McGee announced.

Tony looked at the beautiful sick girl on his lap. "I can't McGoo. Ziva is sick."

"Go Honey. I will stay with Jenny and Abby and plan. I have to get Hadleigh and Marci to be bride's maids anyways." Ziva said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Now go." She said and leaned down and kissed him.

"Okay. Can you ask Callan and Andrew if the will be my two other groom's men?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Now, please, go." she said and kissed him again.

"Ziva, if you get DiNozzo sick, your ass will be kicked back to Israel" Gibbs said.

Ziva laughed and stood up and Tony got dressed to go. Then McGee, him, Ducky, and Gibbs left.

Ziva was left with Jenny and Abby. She needed to call Marci and Hadleigh. Ziva dialed Marci's number and put it on speaker, and asked Marci to do the same. Ziva explained how Tony proposed. She then asked, "So, Marci, Hadleigh, would you want to be my two other bride's maids, and could Cameron be our ring bearer?"

There was a chorus of yes's and then Ziva asked to talk to Andrew and Callan.

"Tony was wondering if you two wanted to be his two other groom's men and if Lilly could be flower girl." Ziva said.

"Tell him yes and Lilly will be your flower girl." Andrew said and hung up without a goodbye.

"Well, we have to make plans to go shopping for a dress, cake, and all that other stuff!" Abby said.

"How about tomorrow, if Ziva is better." Jenny said.

"If I don't feel to bad." Ziva said.

"We know how it feels." Jenny said, and Abby nodded and laughed.


	11. Shopping!

When Ziva woke up in bed with Tony the next morning, she felt a whole lot better, so she called Jenny.

"Jenny, get ready to go shopping." She said, and then called Abby, Marci, and Hadleigh, who had drove in last night to warn them to.

They met up at David's Bridal.

"Since it is an outside wedding at the DiNozzo mansion, Tony and I decided the color scheme is light green, white, and navy blue, colors that will blend well with the outside. Two bride's maids will wear a navy dress and white shoes; that will be you and Hadleigh." Ziva said pointing to Abby. "The other two will wear a green dress and white shoes. That will be Marci and you, Jenny. I of course, will wear white, as will Lilly, who will throw red and purple petals. Tony's mom will wear a green dress"

"Okay, what about Tony, the groom's men, and the ring bearer?" Abby asked.

"They will all wear a traditional black tux, with a white shirt, and a vest the same color as their tie, which will either be light green or navy. So, Callan and McGee will wear green ties and vests, to contrast the navy dresses that you and Hadleigh will be wearing." Ziva said, once again pointing to Abby. "And vice versa for you Jenny, Andrew and Ducky will wear navy ties and vests, except I told Ducky he could wear a navy bow tie. Now, Cameron, will wear a tux, and white shirt, with a green tie and vest and a green pillow to carry the rings on. Tony will wear a black tux and a green tie and vest to match Cameron. All men will wear black dress shoes. Tony's father will have a black suit, and so will Gibbs, with a white shirt, and navy ties and vests. You got this all?" Ziva explained.

"Yes." Jen and Abby both said.

Ziva went searching for the perfect dress, and she found it. It was a halter, with a very thin fabric. It had a beautiful train and would look perfect on her. She bought it; she wouldn't gain that much weight in a week. Ziva then helped Marci, Abby, Jenny, and Hadleigh with the bride's maid dresses. They just got a simple flow-y dresses that would be comfortable. They were mainly white, but two of them had light green flowers printed on them, and the other two had navy flowers printed on them. Finally, all they had to do was get the flower girl dress, white rose petals, bouquets, and the tuxes. When they had done that, everyone went home or to their hotel besides Ziva, she called Tony and had him meet her at the wedding cake place.

When Tony got there, Ziva was waiting for him.

"Can you drive any slower?" She asked him.

"Well, you know Ziva, not everybody drive like a maniac." He said.

"Shut up, Tony!" Ziva said and dragged Tony into the cake place. They were testing cakes when they finally decided just to get a 4 tier cake, 2 tiers white, and 2 tiers chocolate. They had a basic white icing job, but with green and blue roses. Ziva couldn't believe it was only a week away.

**A/N: Ziva's dress picture URL: **

**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx;=13&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&catentryId=6110589&sort= **

**Bride's Maid Dresses URL: Colors are "Clover" and "Marine"**

**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx;=36&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998975%7c-49998974&catentryId=6096819&sort**

**Flower Girl Dress URL:**

**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998961¤tIdx;=2&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998962%7c-49998961&catentryId=6096903&sort**

**Groom and Groom's Men Tux URL:**


	12. Wedding Day

**A Week Later: Wedding Day**

Ziva had just put on her dress, it was perfect. Her hair was straitened under her veil, the way Tony liked it. There was a knock on the door, and Gibbs walked in.

"Ziva, you look beautiful. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Ziva heart was pounding. But, it practically stopped when she looked out of the glass door at the green and blue decorations in the DiNozzo's back yard. They were having the wedding and reception there. Most people had brought their bathing suits, including her Aunt Nettie.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled. "You look so beautiful, but I want to ask you one thing. Why did you make me where this dress?"

Ziva laughed. Abby had been complaining about the lack of black in the wedding.

"You really are beautiful." Jenny said.

"I agree." Ducky said. Every one of her groom's men and bride's maid's were shaking there heads yes.

"Thank you all, but we have to pair up now." She said.

Abby got with McGee in front of the line starting at the glass door. Then Jenny with Ducky, Callan with Hadleigh, and last before Lilliana and Cameron, was Andrew and Marci.

Abby and McGee headed out the door and down the blue carpeted isle between rows of chairs, closely followed by Jenny and Ducky, and so on until they got to Lilliana and Cameron, and then to Gibbs and Ziva.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Gibbs led Ziva down the isle. Then, they reached Tony. He smiled a 100 watt smile.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

Ziva and Tony had tweaked this and were going to let Gibbs say what ever he wanted.

"I do, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, not her real father, but someone who thinks of her as my kid just as much as my think my unborn child my kid." Gibbs said and smiled slightly at Ziva, then took his seat next to Mike.

Ziva stepped up next to Tony and he said, "You look beautiful." He started reciting his vows saying, "There is no way to describe how much I have ALWAYS loved you. From the moment I met you, I thought you were beautiful. I love you, Ziva, forever. I promise you that I will never stop loving you and our unborn babies." Tony said and placed the ring on her finger. Ziva was crying now, the combination of Gibb's and Tony's words were too much. She recited her vows.

"Tony, I thought you were an annoying skirt-chaser when I first met you. But, I grew to love you, and now I don't know what I would do without you, I promise to teach you how to kill with a paperclip and to love you and our babies forever." Ziva placed his ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva with more passion than ever before. When he pulled away, he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo." in her ear.

"I love you too, Tony. I like the sound of that." Everybody cheered and that when the reception started. Everybody watched as Ziva and Tony had there first dance. After a few minutes, Gibbs took over for Tony, and Tony danced with his mom.

"Gibbs, thank you." Ziva said.

"Ziva, I love you and Tony like my own kids. There's no need to thank me."

That's when Andrew cut in.

"Can I dance with my new little sister?" He asked Gibbs.

Gibbs and Drew got along pretty well. "Of course."

"So, how's it felt to be in the DiNozzo family?"

"Pretty good, Drew." Ziva and Andrew danced in silence for a little while.

"Let me dance with my wife." Tony said. Drew stepped away, and Tony got to dance with his wife for more than a few seconds. Then, it was time to throw the bouquet and garter.

Ziva sat down in a chair, but before Tony could get to the garter Ziva said, "Tony, if you bite me, you will seriously get hurt." Everybody laughed. Tony smiled and got the garter. Tony flipped it backwards and it went right into McGee's hands. He looked terrified.

Ziva then through the bouquet. It went to Jenny. She looked excited and looked at Gibbs, who smiled back at her.


	13. I Can't Wait

At the reception, everyone was, swimming, relaxing, or playing with there kids at the playground. Tony and Ziva hadn't made this a normal reception. They were letting people have fun. There was food in the corner, and most people had changed into a bathing suit or more comfortable clothing. The only one who hadn't were Tony and Ziva. But, Ziva had taken her veil off and had her hair up and Tony had taken his jacket off and was just wearing the vest and shirt. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Baby, you want to take that dress off, we could go change?" Tony asked seductively.

"Yes Tony, let's go upstairs and change." Ziva said, and with that, they walked upstairs.

**(A/N: I am not going to go into great detail here. You know what happened. If you want detail, use your imagination, because I think detail is a little gross.)**

Ziva and Tony walked back outside after about 45 min. and they realized very few people had left, and nobody realized they were gone long either. They thanked god for that. It saves explanations. They had changed to know, Ziva in a simple green tank top and navy blue shorts, so she could still match her wedding, and Tony in jeans and a black NCIS shirt.

Tony sat in a chair, with Ziva in his lap. Ever since the movie in the living room of that very house, this had been there favorite way to sit. Not long after sitting, Gibbs and Jenny pulled up two chairs and sat with them. They just talked for a while, then Ziva whispered in Tony's ear, "I want Gibbs and Jenny to be the god parents."

Tony nodded his head yes, and directed his attention towards Gibbs and Jenny, "Gibs, Jenny, Ziva just brought something very important to my attention. Our babies don't have god parents yet, and we would like you to have the honor of being them. Would you, pleas, be our babies' god parents?" He said.

"Of course, Tony" Jenny said solemly.

"Why wouldn't I want to DiNozzo?" Gibbs said questionably.

"I don't know!" Tony said and Gibbs laughed, and pulled Jenny up to go dance.

"Tony I have an idea. How about you pick the middle name of the kids, and I will pick first names."

"Okay, I already have mine. Abigail and Jethro." Tony said.

Ziva laughed. "Okay Tony. I won't know mine for a while."

Tony nodded his head. "I can't wait."

"I know, me either." Ziva said.


	14. I Love You, Tali

**8 Months Later**

Ziva was on best rest, she was over due by about a week. She was having a little boy and a girl, whom they were going to name Tali Abigail DiNozzo and Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo. Tony was now painting there room a light yellow. The doctors would have to induce her soon, if she didn't go into labor. Jenny and Gibbs had already had their little girl, and named her Caitlin Kelly Gibbs, whom they called Kelly in remembrance of Gibbs's first daughter. McGee and Abby had already had their little boy too, Kyran Jamen McGee.

Ziva was reading a book when she felt a sharp pain. She looked down, and saw the bed was wet. Her water had broken.

"Tony!" She yelled. He walked in slowly, wiping of his hands.

"Yes?"

"My water broke." She said, a bit angry at his slight non-interest before.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Tony said, excited. "Let's go, where's that bag you packed?"

"In the closet. Hurry!" Ziva said, now excited.

When Tony had gotten the bag, he quickly grabbed clothes for himself and then helped Ziva out of bed. On the drive to the hospital, Tony called Gibbs and Jenny.

"Hey, boss. Ziva's water broke; we are on our way to the hospital." Tony said, driving like Ziva down the road.

"Okay DiNozzo, we will be right there." Gibbs replied and hung up. Tony also called McGee and Abby.

When they walked into the hospital, Ziva was taken strait to a room. Then, Dr. Chase walked in to see how far Ziva was about 2 hours later.

Ziva was in great pain by then, but refused an epidural.

"Ziva, you are about, eight centimeters dilated." Dr. Chase said. Tony was angry; he didn't like seeing Ziva like this and not being able to help. Everybody else was standing in the hallway. They were nervous.

About half an hour later, Ziva was ready to push.

"Alright Ziva, push." Dr. Chase said.

"TONY! I HATE YOU!" Ziva yelled, squeezing Tony's hand. Outside, everybody started sniggering.

"Ziva!" Tony said. "You're breaking my hand!" Ziva didn't loosen her grip. After a few more pushes, the baby was out.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Chase said over Ziva's retching in Hebrew. Tony was sure she was cussing.

"Ziva, baby, did you hear that?" Tony asked her.

"Yes Tony! I am in pain, but I am not deaf." Ziva said and gave him a murderous glare.

"Okay Ziva! I'm sorry." Tony said; a bit scared.

"Ziva, it's time to push again." The doctor said kindly. Ziva pushed, but then all Tony saw was blood, a lot of blood. Ziva wasn't screaming anymore. Tony was rushed out of the door.

"Tony! What's wrong?" Gibbs said when he saw the shocked look on his senior field agent's face. Tony didn't answer.

"DiNozzo! What's wrong?" Gibbs asked again and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I… I don't know." Tony said, and collapsed onto the floor with his head in his hands.

About an hour later, Dr. Chase came out. Tony had tried to make the team go, but McGee, Abby, Gibbs, and Jenny had insisted that they stay there with Tony in the hallway.

"Mr. DiNozzo? Your wife had….." Dr. Chase began.

"I don't want to know what was wrong; I just want to know if Ziva and Tali are okay." He said nervously, and slightly angry.

The doctor nodded his head and said, "Your wife is physically okay. But, I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo, your daughter, Tali, passed away at 11:52 A.M."

Tony bowed his head and let quiet tears escape. "Can I see my wife?" He asked.

"Yes." Dr. Chase said. Tony looked around at Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and Abby before walking in the door. Abby was holding a sleeping Kyran and had tears silently flowing down her cheeks, and McGee had his arms wrapped around them both with a crestfallen and troubled look on his face. Jenny had her head bowed against Gibbs's chest and Kelly against her own chest, Tony couldn't tell if she was crying, but Gibbs had her locked in a strong embrace and had a blank look on his face. Tony turned away from his friends and walked into the door, where he saw Ziva sitting up in bed holding their son; rocking him back and forth and crying. Dr. Chase walked in with Tony and pushed down on Ziva's shoulder when they reached the bed.

"You need to be lying down." Dr. Chase said quietly and Ziva let him take Zachariah and lay him in the crib. Ziva looked up at Tony with red bloodshot eyes when the doctor walked out. Tony's heart fell even more, if possible, when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Oh my God." Tony said and sat on the bed. Ziva climbed into his lap and cried into his chest.

"Shhhhh…." Tony said, crying silently himself and rubbing Ziva's back softly.

"Get Zach." Ziva said quietly in a cracked voice a little while later. Tony lifted her off his lap and went to pick up his sleeping son. He carried him back to Ziva and handed him to her. Tony climbed back on the end of the bed and sat cross legged with his head in his hands, and started to cry again. He felt Ziva's hands taking his arms away from his head.

"Tony. Are Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Jenny still outside?" She asked slowly and quietly. Tony looked at her and nodded his head.

"Go get them. They deserve to be in here." She said; her voiced still cracked.

"Okay." Tony said and walked to the door. But, when Tony looked in the hallway, nobody was there. Jenny, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby had decided to let Tony and Ziva be alone.

"They aren't here anymore." Tony said.

Ziva nodded her head and patted the space next to her, still crying. He sat down and picked her and Zach up and placed them in his lap. He maneuvered himself to where his back was against the pillows, and Ziva laid her head against his chest. It wasn't long until Ziva fell into a welcomed peaceful sleep. When Tony was sure that she was sound asleep, he hugged her and his sleeping son closer to his chest and fell asleep himself, saying, "I love you, Tali."


	15. I'm Truly Sorry

Early the next morning at about 0500, Tony woke up to find Ziva still asleep and holding Zachariah. He kissed her forehead and gently moved her over to where she was lying beside him. Tony stood up and then took Zach out of her arms. He turned around with his son, and that's when he saw his team plus Ducky and Palmer, Gibbs, Ducky, and Jenny sitting on the big couch, Jenny with the week and a half year old Kelly, and Abby, Palmer, and McGee on the smaller one, McGee with the two week year old Kyran.

"Hey Daddy." Abby said softly in and smiled a pained smile.

"Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?" He asked in a miserable and mournful voice.

"We wanted to make sure you and Ziva were okay." McGee said; he was trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Thanks guys." He said, and Gibbs stood up pointing to the couch.

"Sit here." He said. Tony walked over and sat beside Jenny. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and McGee stood up.

"We just wanted to see if you are okay. We will leave the parents and god parents alone with Zach." Abby said.

"Abby, no. His aunt, grandfather, and uncles are just as important." Tony said, handing Zach to Gibbs, who rocked him back and forth.

"Okay Tony." They said and sat back down. About and hour later, Ziva began to stir. At the sight of her team, she smiled painfully. Gibbs, who was holding Zachariah again after he was passed around, walked up to Ziva and handed her her son. He kissed Ziva and Zach on the forehead and walked out with the rest of the team without a word. Ziva was shocked, but she was grateful, she wanted to be alone with Tony and Zach.

"Tony, come here, hold your son." She said. Tony took him and sat on the edge of the bed. Ziva watched Tony and Zach quietly. Zach began to cry a little while later and Ziva looked at the clock.

"He is hungry, give him to me." She said and began to breast feed. Tony watched his son and his wife. Ziva looked up at him and smiled, then the doctor walked in as Zach finished eating. Dr. Chase examined Zach and then Ziva.

"Looks like you are both doing fine. You can go home tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you doctor." Ziva said. Dr. Chase began to walk away, but the stopped and turned around.

"How are you doing after… you know." He asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected." Tony said painfully as Ziva began to cry.

"I'm truly sorry." The doctor said. He looked ashamed for making Ziva cry again.

"Thank you doc." Tony said and pulled Ziva into a hug. Dr. Chase walked out.

"Hey, shhhh…" Tony said lovingly to Ziva, rubbing her back.

"I love you Tony." Ziva lifted her head.

"I love you too, Ziva. I love you too." Tony said and buried his head in her hair.


	16. I Don't Want To Lose Him Too

Ziva woke up to somebody making noise not far from her bed. She looked around and saw somebody picking up her son through the dark room. No, she was not going to lose him too. She walked up behind the man and said, "Put my son down."

"Ziva! It's okay. It's just me." Gibbs turned around and said, sighing.

"Gibbs." Ziva said and sighed. "Do not do that. I was scared I would lose him too."

"Ziva, I will NOT let that happen, and neither will Tony." Gibbs said.

"I know Gibbs." Ziva said, forcing herself not to cry, she had cried to much in the last two days, she needed to get back to being her old self, for Tony and Zach. Gibbs hugged her.

"You need to sleep Ziva, it's 0500 in the morning; and you'll need it the next few days." He said and smiled.

"Are you going to stay here?" Ziva asked before she lay down.

"If you want me too." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded her head, so Gibbs sat down on the couch holding Zachariah. Ziva curled up against Tony and fell asleep.

At about 0600, Gibbs saw Dr. Chase walk in. He walked over to stand next to Gibbs and Zach.

"Hi." Dr. Chase said quietly so he would not wake Ziva and Tony. "I saw you in the hallway when I told Tony about… you know, Tali, but I still don't know who you are."

"Jethro Gibbs, you can call me Gibbs." Gibbs said just as quietly and shifted Zach's weight so he could shake Dr. Chase's hand.

"I'm Ziva's OB/GYN, Dr. Robert Chase." He said. "I was coming to tell Ziva and Tony that they could go home with Zach. Usually Ziva is up by now."

"Yeah, I made Ziva go back to sleep. I'll let them know when they wake up." Gibbs said.

"Thank you. How are Ziva and Tony doing?" He asked Gibbs, still in a hushed tone.

"As well as can be expected." Gibbs said and felt his phone vibrate. He stood up, careful not to disturb Zach, and stuck his hand in his pocket to get it.

"There are no phones in hospitals." Dr. Chase said and smiled. Gibbs gave him his signature stare.

"Rule 3; never be unreachable." Gibbs said and answered his phone. Dr. Chase had a feeling that Gibbs was a hard person to contradict and plus his stare kind of creeped him out, so he didn't say anything else.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said into his phone as Dr. Chase walked out.

"Where are you, Jethro?" Jenny said.

"Hospital. Tony and Ziva are getting sent home today." He said.

"Ok. I want to be there when they leave, I'll be there soon." Jenny said quickly.

"Okay Jen." Gibbs said and sighed. His wife could be so eager. Gibbs had married Jenny about a month after he found out she was pregnant with Kelly, and he had a feeling that he would stay with her. McGee and Abby had also married.

Not long after Gibbs got off the phone with Jenny, he saw her plus McGee, Abby, and Ducky walk in the door.

"Where are Kelly and Kyran?" Gibbs said questionably.

"Mr. Palmer is watching them." Ducky said, a bit too loud, Ziva stirred and Gibbs put his finger to his lips. They had found out that Palmer is surprisingly good with kids.

"Okay." Gibbs said as Abby walked up and held out her hands.

"I want to hold Zach." She said.

Gibbs sighed and handed him to her, then walked over to Jenny and put his arms around her waist. She turned her head and kissed him lightly.

"Hi." Gibbs said and smiled.

"Hey." She said simply. They walked over to sit on the couch. There wasn't another couch in the room that Ziva and Zach had been moved to yesterday.

"Now Ducky and I don't have a seat." McGee whined.

"Oh, Timmy." Abby sighed and stood up.

"Sit." McGee sat down and Abby climbed on his lap with Zach. Jenny and Gibbs did the same to make room for Ducky. Then, all of them waited for Ziva and Tony to wake up, but ended up falling asleep themselves.


	17. In Rememberance

At 0900, Ziva woke up to see her whole team plus her son asleep, Zach in Abby's arms. She smiled and woke Tony. Ziva pointed at the team and Tony smiled. Dr. Chase walked in. he had been checking to see if they were awake every hour, and about 0700, he had found who he was guessing to be there family or something asleep on the couch.

"Ziva, Tony, you are finally awake." Dr. Chase said.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Now, I am guessing this is your family." Dr. Chase said and pointed at Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jenny, and Gibbs.

"Well, our dysfunctional family." Tony said and smiled. Dr. Chase just looked at him with wondering eyes.

"There are actually our colleagues." Ziva explained. "But, we consider Abby and McGee Zach's aunt and uncle. We also consider Gibbs and Jenny aunt and uncles, but they are also the God parents. Ducky is the grandfather and Palmer, who is probably taking care of Abby and McGee's and Jenny and Gibb's kids and is not here, is like a uncle also." She finished.

"I see, and Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, you can go home." Dr. Chase said smiling.

"Okay, thank you doc." Tony said.

"Okay, I will let you get ready. Push the nurse's button to let us know you're leaving." Dr. Chase said and walked out.

Tony and Ziva climbed out of bed and took a short shower together in the hospital's crappy shower. Both Tony and Ziva slipped there clothes on in the bathroom and then went to wake everybody. Ziva gently got Zach and Abby's eyes flutter open quickly.

"Ziva! Tony!" She yelled. Everybody jumped awake.

"Well, that takes care of that." Tony said and Ziva laughed from over at the hospital bed where she was changing Zach into a blue fleece outfit, fit for the weather of December, and wrapped him in a blue and white plaid blanket.

"How are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Okay Abby." Ziva said walking back over to them, instantly her slight good mood fell.

"Oh." Abby said, sorry she said anything.

"Hey guys." McGee said.

"Hey Probie. Shouldn't all of you be at work."

"I'm excusing us." Jenny said.

"The director can do that, Tony." Ziva said and looked up from Zach.

"Yes, I suppose she can." Tony said. "Well, we are about to leave, so now either, you all go to work, or you come to our house."

"No, we have to be at work, I may be able to get us out for a couple of hours, but not for the whole day, and when you and Ziva get off of maternity leave, I have set up a daycare at NCIS, since everybody has kids now. So, you can bring Zach there." Jenny said.

"Okay, bye guys. We'll see you in a week." Tony said.

"Shalom." Ziva said.

"Bye!" They all said and walked out. Ziva buckled Zach in his blue and green striped car seat. She looked over at the purple and pink polka dotted one beside it. She stood up and sighed. She let a lone tear fall, but refused to cry anymore. Tony walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll get easier." He said.

"She'll never get to use it, Tony! She won't get to use anything! We'll have to take it all down, her name on the wall above her crib! We'll have to paint over that, and her crib! We'll have to take that apart!" She said hastarically, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Hey." Tony said and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. "We will have to take the crib and stuff down, but how about we leave her name up in rememberance?" Tony said.

"I think that is a good idea Tony." Ziva said and smiled.

"Okay now, let's go."

After an argument about Ziva being in a wheelchair, an argument which Ziva won, Tony and Ziva were walking out of the hospital, Tony carrying Zach in his car seat, and Ziva carrying Tali's unused car seat and clothes to their car. When they reached the car, Tony placed Zach's car seat securely in the back seat, put Tali's stuff in the trunk, and Ziva climbed in beside him in the back. Tony got in the driver's seat and headed off with the 5 day old Zachariah, preparing for their first day at home.


	18. We Got A Case

**One Week Later**

"Uhhhh…." Tony yelled when he heard Zach crying AGAIN.

"I will get him." Ziva said to Tony and stood up.

He was never going to get to sleep. They had had Zach home for a week now, and neither of them have slept at all. Tony and Ziva had to go to work tomorrow, and take Zach to be with Kelly and Kyran at the NCIS daycare. Tony knew that none of Gibbs's team will be awake and alert tomorrow, I mean, they all had kids that were 3 weeks old at the most.

"Tony." Ziva said as she walked into the room.

"What?"

"It's time to get ready." She said.

Tony glanced at the clock, 06.30. They had to be at work at 0700.

"What, we got a total of 4 hours of sleep last night?" Tony said.

"I think that's about right." Ziva said and chuckled tiredly.

"Honey, it was a rhetorical question." Tony said while he pulled himself up out of bed.

"I am going to go take a shower, get Zach ready for me." Ziva said.

"Whatever." Tony said and pulled jeans and a blue button up shirt on. He didn't feel like taking a shower. He walked into Zach's room and pulled him up out of his crib and hugged him against his chest.

"Hey, slugger. You ready to go see Aunt Abby, Grandpa Ducky, Uncle Tim, Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Jenny?" He said and laid Zach down gently on the changing table. Tony turned around to go to the closet to get Zach's clothes and was faced with Tali's name. He smiled. Both Ziva and Tony had come to terms with Tali's death.

Tony walked over to the closet and shuffled through the clothes there. He finally decided on a pair of sweat pants that were grey, and had green pinstripes on them like baseball pants, and a white thermal shirt that went under a dark green baseball jersey with the number 17 and DiNozzo written on the back in grey letters. They had it special made for Zach before he was born. They also had one made for Tali, but it was purple and white. Tony went over a dressed Zach and picked him up, he looked just like his mom. Zach had her exact same color skin and her black curly hair. The only thing he had of Tony's was his green eyes. He felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey." She said and he turned around in Ziva's arms to where he was facing her. She was wearing a dark green sweater and grey dress pants. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Hey, you and Zach match." Tony said.

"Yes, I suppose we do, we have to go, it is 20 until 7, did you pack Zach a bag?"

"No. Sorry." Tony said.

"It is okay. I will take Zach and put him in his car seat, you pack him a bag." Ziva said and took Zach. Tony leaned down and kissed her before she walked out. Tony grabbed the black diaper bag and put extra clothes, socks, a few toys, and diapers and wipes. He then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed like six bottles. There was no telling how long they would be there if they had a case.

"Okay. You two ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. We have 5 minutes." Ziva said.

"I'm dead." Tony said and picked up Zach's car seat. "You're mommy drives like a crazy person, Zach, so watch out." He said to Zach in a baby's voice when they reached at the car.

"I will be careful Tony." Ziva said.

"I know you will." He said and put Zach in. He climbed in the passenger seat and prepared for the ride, putting on his seatbelt. Ziva laughed at Tony's tense stance and slammed on the gas.

When Tony, Ziva, and Zach arrived in the bullpen, they took Zach to the daycare and walked to their desks.

"David! DiNozzo! You two look like hell." Gibbs said.

"You do too, Gibbs, and I am not David anymore, I married Tony." Ziva said.

"I know I look like hell and I don't care who you married, you are still David to me." Gibbs said back and smiled a little.

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked down at her paperwork. Gibbs's phone rang.

"We got a case. Marine Leuitenent Mason Smith kidnapped his 2 week old daughter after his mother brought her home."

"I'll look him up." McGee said and typed furiously on his keyboard.

"Okay, Leuitenent Mason Smith, divorced from his wife, Karly Smith, maiden name Murray." McGee said and pulled a picture of a muscular man onto the flat screen.

"Okay, you know what to do. Get to work!" Gibbs yelled and they all rushed to do their work. Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab.


	19. Aliyah

Ziva was working her hardest on this case. She knew how she would feel if somebody took Zach away from her. She looked at Tony; he was typing just as furiously as her and was talking over the phone to people who could possibly help in the same urgent fast voice as her, as was McGee. Not only Ziva knew how it would feel, Tony and McGee knew too.

"What do you got? Wait, did you all pull all-nighters?" Gibbs said anxiously when he walked into the bullpen at 0700 in the morning looking at their clothes which were from yesterday. McGee was first to speak.

"Yes boss and I checked the Lieutenant's credit cards, the last time he used them, was 2 days ago, before he got the kid, who's name is Aliyah Marie Murray. She has her mom's maiden name." McGee said quickly.

"Okay. David, what do you have?!?"

"There are two places he started going after the divorce when he was distraught, a storage facility in Quantico and a bar about 20 miles from here." She said.

"Okay. McGee you're with me, you two DiNozzos," Gibbs said pointing to both Tony and Ziva, "go ask around the bar and storage facility to see what you can find out."

They all grabbed their bags and ran to the elevator.

"Where are we going boss?" McGee asked in the elevator.

"To talk to Lieutenant Smith's ex-wife, McGee." McGee nodded.

The team went there separate ways.

Ziva and Tony went to the bar first and flashed Smith's picture around. They didn't get any answers there. Next was the storage facility, where they found a baby's blanket, they bagged it. Ziva and Tony then searched the area, but found no other trace of them. They walked back to their car. When Ziva and Tony got back to the car, Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo." Tony said and put in on speaker phone so Ziva could hear.

"Tony, Karly Smith is dead." Gibbs said.

"Oh, crap. We'll be right there boss." Tony said and Gibbs hung up.

"I am driving." Ziva said.

"For once, that's fine with me." Tony said and switched sides with Ziva.

After a lot of blaring horns and cussing from Tony, they were at the crime scene, where Karly Smith was already being loaded into the truck by Ducky and Palmer.

"That was quick, DiNozzo. Time of death was around 0100 in the afternoon yesterday, after we got the call." Gibbs said when they walked over to him.

"Ziva drove." Tony said. Gibbs nodded.

"Okay, we have to solve this case, and fast, so let's go." Gibbs said and walked over to his car, Tony and Ziva right behind him.

When they got back to headquarters, they didn't even get a chance to sit down. Abby had tracked Lieutenant Smith's cell phone and they were on their way to an abandoned warehouse in Virginia.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Gibbs called Abby and asked, "Is he still here Abbs?"

"Yes. Hurry Gibbs. I don't want the baby to get hurt." Abby said.

"I know Abbs, I will." He said.

Ziva, McGee, Tony, and Gibbs drew their guns and walked quietly into the warehouse. After about a minute of searching they heard a baby crying. They rushed over to the noise.

"Lieutenant Smith! Put Aliyah down." Ziva yelled when they reached him.

"You aren't going to take her away from me!" the Lieutenant yelled and put her down in a small basinet beside him. He walked towards Ziva and kicked her gun out of her hands. Ziva started circling, her team backed away.

"Ziva, be careful." Tony said.

"Calm down, Honey. I have crazy ninja skills, remember?" Ziva said and then Smith threw a punch at her. She caught his hand but he jerked away.

"Boyfriend, girlfriend, huh?" Smith said as they circled.

"Not exactly Smith, husband and wife, we have a kid too, Zach, he is 1 week and 6 days old." Tony said.

"You think I care to hurt your precious wife, just because you have a kid?" Smith asked, and to prove his point threw a kick at Ziva.

She grabbed his foot and he jerked away and immediately ran forward, attempting to tackle Ziva, but she turned and kicked him in his gut, then grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder. Ziva flipped him over onto his stomach and cuffed his hands.

Tony walked over and whispered into Smith's ear, "One; I wouldn't of let you hurt her. Two; she's mossad." Smith thrashed under Ziva and grimaced at Tony. Ziva stood up.

"That was easier than I thought it would be, but he was easier than any marine I have ever fought in my 3 and a half years here. How did this guy get into the marines, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she dusted her hands.

"I have no idea Ziva. I could've beat him." Gibbs said and picked Smith up. Ziva walked over and picked up the crying baby girl.

"Shhhhh." Ziva said and rubbed her back. "What's going to happen to her Gibbs?" She asked.

"She'll have go to social services." Gibbs said. Ziva bowed her head and Tony took her hand.

"Come on." Ziva followed him and held Aliyah in the passenger's seat while Tony drove back to headquarters.

"Honey, I want to ask you something." Ziva said.

"Okay Ziva, shoot."

"Well, I want to adopt Aliyah; I don't want her to have to go to social security." Ziva said.

"I think you mean social services sweet cheeks, and I think that is a good idea." Tony said.

"Toda Tony." Ziva said just as they arrived at headquarters.

"Your welcome, baby." Tony said and wrapped his arms around her and his soon to be daughter.

"Get your hands off of her and come on, DiNozzo! We have to make a call to social services." Gibbs yelled, handing Smith over to McGee so he could put him in an interrogation room.

"No, we don't. Ziva and I are going to adopt Aliyah." Tony said.

"You know she will never be able to replace Tali, right?" Gibbs asked.

"We are not trying to replace Tali. We just don't want her to have to go to social services." Ziva said a little harshly.

"Okay. Do what you have to do. I'll help you get it set up." Gibbs said.

"Toda Gibbs."

When Ziva arrived in the office, she and Tony headed strait for the unused interrogation room where the daycare was being held. Zach wasn't there. Ziva immediately called Jenny.

"Director Shepard." Jenny said.

"Jenny, where is Zachariah?" Ziva said angrily, her phone on speaker.

"I have him up in my office. The daycare worker can't stay here forever." Jenny said and laughed. "You can come get him. Everybody else is here too."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Ziva, there is a social worker here so you can adopt Aliyah, just bring her up here." Jen said.

"How come they sent someone here so quickly?" Ziva asked.

"I made a rush call." Jen said and hung up.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep the social worker waiting." Tony said and Ziva handed Tony Aliyah.

"She'll be your daughter soon. You need to hold her." Ziva said and took his empty hand.

Tony smiled and they walked to the director's office.


	20. Surprise

At ten p.m., after Tony and Ziva had officially adopted Aliyah, Gibbs sent everybody home for the weekend.

"Tony, we do not have a car seat for Aliyah." Ziva said when they entered the bullpen to get their bags.

"I'll go home and get Tali's then come back and get you three." Tony said and laid Zach down in his car seat.

"Okay. Can you also put up the crib?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I'll try and hurry." Tony said and kissed Ziva and his kids goodbye.

"Where's DiNozzo going?" Gibbs asked when he saw Tony walk into the elevator.

"To get Aliyah a car seat and put up the crib." Ziva said.

Gibbs put down Kelly's car seat and sighed. "If he couldn't do it the first time, he can't do it this time."

"What are you talking about Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"When Tony was putting up the cribs the day you and Jen were out, he had to call me to help him." Gibbs said.

Ziva laughed, "Can you go help him, Gibbs? Please." Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked at Jenny. "Go honey. I'll be fine here with Ziva and the babies." She said and nodded.

"Okay. Bye Jen. Bye Ziva." Gibbs said and ran to the elevator.

"Bye!" Jen and Ziva yelled after him.

It was midnight by the time Gibbs and Tony got back.

"What took so long?" Ziva said when Tony handed her the car seat.

"DiNozzo here, had things all screwed up." Gibbs lied. What Gibbs and Tony actually did was paint Aliyah's name on the wall between Zachariah and Tali as a birthday surprise for Ziva.

"I am not surprised." Ziva said and looked at Tony.

"Hey!" Tony said, offended.

Gibbs intervened in the ranting that was about to ensue and said, "Ziva, Tony, you haven't had a night to yourself for a while. I was thinking that Jenny and I would take Aliyah and Zach for the rest of the night and the weekend for your birthday tomorrow." Gibbs said.

"Okay…. But, I forgot all about my birthday." Ziva said.

"See. You're over worked." Gibbs said and picked up Aliyah and Zach's car seats.

"Yes she is." Tony said and grabbed Ziva's hand.

"I do not know, Tony." Ziva said.

"Come on, honey. Don't complain, just take the offer and come on!" Tony whined.

"Fine. But, you don't have any bottles for them." Ziva said to Jenny while Tony dragged her to the elevator, with Gibbs, Jenny, and the kids behind them.

"You stored enough here to last years, we already have some of them now. We have the clothes you stored too, and we have diapers at home." Gibbs said.

"Fine!" Ziva said, trying to forget her separation issues as they walked to there car and parted ways with Gibbs, Jenny, Kelly, and most importantly, her kids.

"Happy birthday Ziva." Gibbs yelled after her. Ziva didn't say anything, to lost in her own thoughts.

"Honey, it will be okay." Tony said firmly and opened the passenger door for her.

"I know." She said and sighed.

"Okay. Now let's get home." Tony said and walked around the car and got in.

When Ziva and Tony walked into the apartment, Tony immediately covered Ziva's eyes.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Tony said.

Tony took Ziva to the babies' room and uncovered her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it Tony."

"Good." Tony said and Ziva crushed her lips to him. The kiss deepened and Tony picked Ziva up and carried her to the bedroom.


	21. Happy Birthday, Ziva

Tony looked up at Ziva who was sound asleep on top of him. He smiled and scooted her off his chest and onto the bed, where she would be more comfortable.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked, a bit groggy.

"I'm just moving you onto the bed where you would be more comfortable, honey. I can't imagine that my chest would be very comfy." Tony said.

"Well, it was." She said and curled up in a ball against his chest. She buried her head in his chest and Tony wrapped his arms around her bare back.

"I'm sorry. I love you, baby." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"It is okay, I love you too." Ziva said, her voice a bit muffled by his chest.

Tony smiled at the soft snores that followed that last comment; she looked so vulnerable in her sleep, nothing like when she was awake. He closed his eyes gently and buried his face in her hair. Tony couldn't imagine what he would do without her.

"I love you, so much." Tony whispered into Ziva's hair and lifted his head. He inched away from Ziva and climbed out of the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping Ziva. Tony glanced at the clock, five thirty A.M. Tony headed to the kitchen, he was going to make Ziva breakfast in bed.

Tony looked in the refrigerator and grabbed eggs, blueberries, milk, and a whole bunch of other stuff to make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage.

Tony mixed the pancake batter and added blueberries to make some famous DiNozzo Family Blueberry Pancakes. He put some on a skillet sitting on the stove and managed to burn only ONE of the five pancakes, so that there were only four. Tony then went to frying bacon and sausage. He actually didn't burn any of that. Tony finally scrambled the eggs and was finished making the food.

Tony looked in the cupboard and found a wooden tray. He sat it on the counter and got two white plates, a small, skinny vase, a fork, and a glass. He arranged it all on the tray to where it would fit and then began putting Ziva's food on the plates. After arranging the food, he put a bottle of syrup on the tray and poured orange juice in the glass.

Tony quickly ate his own food and then carried the tray into their room, and sat it on the bedside table.

"Hey, baby." Tony said. He brushed Ziva's hair back out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, I have another surprise for you."

Ziva pulled herself up on her elbows and looked at Tony holding the tray.

"You did this for me?" Ziva asked, wide eyed.

"Of course." Tony said and sat the tray across her lap.

"I knew there was a reason I married you, Tony." Ziva said and Tony went around and sat beside her on his side of the bed.

"Is that the only reason you married me?" Tony asked and planted a soft kiss on her lips, making sure not to knock the tray over.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and said, "Of course not, Honey. Your good looks went into account. Plus, I love you."

Tony smiled a hundred watt smiled and told Ziva, "I love you too, now eat. Your food will get cold."

Ziva picked up the fork and Tony leaned back into the pillows.

"Not bad, Tony." Ziva said.

"Thank you." Tony said and tried to swipe a piece of bacon off her tray.

"Back off, or I will stab you with this fork." Ziva said.

"You won't." Tony said and grabbed the piece of bacon. He stuck it in his mouth.

"What makes you think that?" Ziva asked.

"You said it yourself. You love me." Tony said and smiled.

Ziva huffed. "Yes. You are right, I do love you, but that will not stop me from stabbing you. Although, I couldn't stab you with a fork anyways, that's too… messy, and plus I have to eat off it. I will just have to get my knife." Ziva said playfully and opened the bedside cabinet.

"No. That's not necessary, Honey." Tony said, knowing that she would never stab him. "I won't steal anymore food."'

"Good." Ziva said and smiled.

Tony watched Ziva finish eating and then took her tray to the kitchen. Ziva followed.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going to take you shopping to get your present. You get to pick it out." Tony said.

"Ohhhh! This will be fun!" Ziva said and went to get ready.

Tony smiled and followed her. He slipped on jeans, his NCIS hat to cover his bed hair, and a NCIS hoody over his wife beater. He was then rushed out the bedroom door by a casually dresses Ziva, who was in some of his old Ohio state sweat pants and a tight fitting long sleeve white t-shirt, with her hair thrown up in a quick pony tail and a wide head band to cover most of the bumps from the quick job. Despite her casual look, Tony thought she never looked better.

"Tony! I'm driving!" Ziva said and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Damn it." Tony said and prepared for the long, dangerous, and possibly painful ride to the mall. Ziva just laughed and stomped on the gas.


	22. Jewlery, A Party, and Rome

When Tony and Ziva arrived at the mall, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and walked at a fast pace in the double doors.

"Ziva! Honey, calm down." Tony said and laughed.

"I am excited Tony." Ziva said and dragged Tony over to the jewelry store.

"I see that." Tony said and followed Ziva around the store as she looked at necklaces.

"Tony! I want this." Ziva said.

Tony looked at the white gold necklace Ziva was pointing at. It was a small solid heart with diamonds outlining the edge, a necklace that was simple but also elegant. It was just right for Ziva.

"I knew you'd pick that one." Tony said and asked the guy behind the counter to get it out.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Ziva asked him as the guy handed it to her.

"Turn it over." Tony instructed.

Engraved on the backside of the heart was this:

_**Happy Birthday, Baby**_

_**I love you**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Tony**_

Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes.

"I love it Tony. How did you know I would come to THIS store and pick THIS necklace?" Ziva asked, letting her tears spill over.

Tony pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I know you."

Ziva pulled away and Tony wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"May I?" Tony asked and held out his hand.

Ziva nodded and handed Tony the necklace. She turned around and Tony took off her Star of David Necklace and replaced it with the heart. Ziva placed her hand over the necklace and turned around.

"I love you, more than you know." Tony said and planted a kiss softly on her lips.

"Me too Tony." Ziva said.

"I got you something else." Tony said and pulled Ziva out of the jewelry store.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked as he pulled her out to the car.

"You'll see." Tony said and got into the car to drive home.

When they arrived home, Tony rushed into the apartment, his hands covering Ziva's eyes. He led her into the door and uncovered her eyes.

"Surprise!"

Ziva looked around, everybody was there. She saw EVERYBODY; Hadleigh, Marci, David, Callan, Maddy, Mike, Andrew, Olivia, Lilly, Cameron, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Kyran, Jenny, Kelly, and most importantly, Tony, Aliyah, and Zachariah. There were presents stacked up on the coffee table and a huge cake on the dining room table.

Ziva smiled. "Toda. All of you."

"Of course Ziva. Here." Jenny said and walked up to her. Jenny handed her two plane tickets, to Rome.

"Oh my God!" Ziva said and Tony smiled, he knew nothing about this part.

"You never got a real honeymoon, so we're giving you one now. Either Gibbs and I or McGee and Abby will take care of Zachariah and Aliyah while you're gone and the plane leaves tomorrow at 12:00." Jenny said and handed Ziva the tickets. Ziva put them in the table drawer beside her.

"Thank you Jen!" Tony said and pulled her into a hug that could rival Abby's.

"Tony! Let me go, I can't breath." Jen said.

"Sorry." Tony said and let his director and friend go.

"It's okay. Now Ziva open the rest of your presents." Jenny said.

Ziva opened the rest of the presents, which included a very high quality set of throwing knives from none other than Hadleigh and of course Cameron and her parents, two picture frames; one containing a picture of her, Aliyah, Zach, Tony, Kelly, Kyran, and the NCIS team; and the other containing a picture of her, Tony, and Tony's family, and many other items.

After Ziva had opened presents and everyone ate cake, they all left except for Abby, McGee, Kyran, Jenny, Gibbs, and Kelly.

"Okay." Abby started. "Jen and Gibbs are going to have Zach and Aliyah for the first 4 days you're gone, and Tim and I will have them for the other three. So, we all have diapers at our own houses, but we need clothes, bottles, and a play pen for them to sleep in."

"Okay. Come with us." Ziva said and handed Tony Zach as well as Aliyah, when he stood up. They followed her into the bedroom.

"Honey, you can put them in their cribs." Ziva said to Tony and went to the closet and grabbed six good outfits and four pairs of pajamas for each of her babies and put that in one of the many black baby bags they had. She handed it to Jenny.

"Hold this for a second while I get more clothes for Jen and Gibbs." She said.

Ziva then grabbed five outfits and three pairs of pajamas for each kid, and again put them in a black bag, and handed it to McGee.

Before Ziva walked out she grabbed two extra black bags that were insulated to keep things cool and looked towards Gibbs and Abby and told them, "You can put Kelly and Kyran in that play pen over there while they sleep."

"Thank you Ziva." Gibbs said and laid Kelly down.

"Yeah, sure, now all of you come on." She said and rushed to the kitchen, Ziva wanted to get them and the babies out of here so that her and Tony could pack and get ready.

"Bit impatient are we?" McGee asked.

"Yes McGee." Ziva said and opened the refridgerator. She grabbed a gallon of the sterile baby water for each couple and then grabbed the two things of formula powder that the doctors said she could switch Aliyah and Zachariah to a few days ago. Breast feeding was too hard with her job. She opened up both of the insulated bags and put the water and formula in there. She then grabbed bottles out of the cabinet and put some in each bag.

"Okay, we all set?" Tony asked after Ziva zipped up the bags and handed one to McGee and one to Jenny. He was just as impatient as her.

"We just need the play pen." Abby said and laughed.

Tony and Ziva helped get everything to the cars and then as soon as the apartment door was shut, Ziva jumped on Tony and wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled at him and laid her forehead on his.

"I see you're excited." Tony said.

"Yes, Tony. It is a week with you, _**alone**_." She said and kissed him passionately. Tony backed her up against a wall and then thought better.

Tony pulled away and Ziva frowned, "We have to pack or we won't get to do this for the next week."

"Well, we would, but, not in Rome." Ziva said and jumped off Tony's waist, a bit disappointed because he was right.

"Everything's always better in Rome." Tony said and led her to the bedroom to pack.

"I suppose it is." Ziva said and smiled.


	23. The Gibbs Rules

Gibbs was holding both Aliyah and Zach in the wooden rocking chairs that he made in Kelly's room while they slept. Jenny was in the more comfortable one that reclined and had cushions and a foot rest, the one they got at Wal-mart, with Kelly. They were both asleep.

"Okay you guys, I know Uncle Gibbs hasn't spent much tim with you but I want you to know that, there are rules to life. I've already told Kelly and Kyran these so, now it's your guys' turn." Gibbs said sweetly in a mock baby voice, there was a whole other side to him when it came to kids.

"I'll lay the most important down for you." Gibbs continued, but now putting a serious, but still soft, voice on.

"Rule 1: Never screw over your partner, Rule 2: Always where gloves at a crime scene; and by the way, I'm counting on you two to either be Marines, a forensic scientist like Aunt Abby, or a NCIS agent, and that goes for Kelly and Kyran too, not just you. Now, where was I,…" Gibbs took a breath and continued.

"Rule 3: Never believe what you're told, double check and Rule 4: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best. Now, this next one, rule seven, I don't want you all to have to use much, because Uncle Gibbs hates when people lie, but use it if you must, it's always be specific when you lie." Gibbs took another deep breath and started again.

"I now have the most important Gibbs rule for you, and you don't need a number for this one, **Never apologize, it's a sign of week ness. **You got me on that one?" Gibbs waited and didn't hear a sound come from the sleeping babies. He very well knew that they didn't understand these rules and that they were only 4 weeks old.

"Okay then, let's continue. Rule 15: Always work as a team, Rule 18: It better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission." Gibbs said.

"Rule 8: Never take anything for granted. Now, listen you two, this one is your mommy's favorite and the second most important one, Rule 9: Never, and I mean **never **go anywhere without a knife. Now, this is the last one is the third most important rule, Rule 23: **Never **mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. Remember that." Gibbs finished, but continued talking to them.

"Now, I used to have rule 12, but it's pretty much screwed now. It was never date a coworker, but all of us broke that, so let's just forget that one and go to bed." Gibbs said back to his baby voice. He stood up and put Aliyah and Zachariah in the play pen they set up in Kelly's room and then kissed them both on the forehead.

"'Night Zach, goodnight Aliyah. He smiled. Gibbs gently pulled Kelly from her mother's arms, without waking Jenny. He put Kelly in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Gibbs looked at his peacefully sleeping wife's form then lifted Jenny out of the rocking chair and started to carry her to the bedroom, but was caught off guard when her lips met his strongly in the middle of the hallway.

"You heard it all didn't you?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah." She said and kissed him again, this time much more passionaltly. Gibbs moaned into her mouth.

Jenny shifted around, with Gibbs arms supporting her, so that her legs were around his waist. Gibbs backed her against the wall.

"Not here." Jenny said into his mouth and Gibbs nodded, never pulling away from her. He carried Jenny swiftly to the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. He held his weight off her with his arms stopped kissing her, but pulled off her shirt.

Jenny pulled away from Gibbs reluctantly, "We can't; there are three babies down the hall."

"You're right." He said and laid down beside her when she climbed on top of him.

"I mean no sex, you can still kiss me." She said and pulled off his wife beater.

"Works for me." Gibbs said and started making out with Jenny again.


	24. Ziva Puts Gibbs Down, Really Down

Tony woke up to a cold empty bed. He was freaking out until he saw the small note on Ziva's pillow.

_Gone to pick up some "things" for the trip._

_I love you,_

_Ziva_

He smiled and looked at the clock; it was eight a.m. "She must have left early." Tony mumbled and climbed out of bed, got ready to leave, and walked into the living room to wait for Ziva to get back.

Tony had been watching TV, when he heard the lock to the apartment door being picked. He grabbed his gun from the coffee table and pointed it at the door. He saw Ziva.

"Ziva honey, I could have shot you! Where's your key?" Tony asked, relieved that he didn't shoot.

"Your ass would have been drop kicked to the floor before you could even think about firing that gun." Ziva said and chuckled.

"Where's your key?" Tony said, still tense.

"Tony, baby, please calm down." Tony loosened up at the sound of her worry. "I forgot it."

Tony looked down and saw the Victoria's Secret bag. "Oooo… what did you get sweet cheeks?"

"You'll see Tony." Ziva said and sat the bag down.

"Well then…" Tony said and bent down and stated sucking on her neck.

"What about now?" He asked, never pulling away.

Ziva was breathless, "La'azazel itcha. No, Tony."

"I'm guessing you just sweared, Mrs. DiNozzo." He pulled away.

"Yes, Tony. I did." Ziva said.

"What did my love say?" Tony said.

"Damn you." She said.

Tony chuckled. "Baby, it's 9:00; you want to make a quick visit to Jenny and Gibbs place to see Zachariah and Aliyah before we go to the airport?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Let's go." She said and Tony went and got their bags, so they wouldn't have to come back home to get them, then they left.

Tony and Ziva arrived at Gibbs's and knocked on the door. No body came so they walked in the always unlocked door, it was technically just trespassing, not breaking and entering, since they actually didn't _break _in. They walked in.

Tony and Ziva walked into Kelly's room and they each picked up a kid.

"**Buon giorno, my sweet babies." Ziva whispered to both her babies.**

**"Italian?" Tony asked.**

**"When going to Rome." Ziva said, but before Tony could correct her she said, "I know it is when in Rome, but I changed it a bit because we are ****going ****to Rome."**

**Tony nodded and jumped when the door busted open.**

**Zach, Aliyah, and Kelly started crying and Jenny came running into the room.**

**"DiNozzo, Ziva! You two are going to get yourselves shot!" Gibbs yelled and Jenny went to pick up Kelly. All three people holding kids soothed the crying.**

**Ziva spoke after all crying was stopped, 'Like I said to Tony, your ass would be on the floor before you ever got a chance to fire that gun."**

**"Ya think, David?" Gibbs asked.**

**"What? You think I couldn't?" Ziva said and put Aliyah down. She put her hands on her waist.**

**"I think that you would have a harder time drop kicking my ass than DiNozzo's." Gibbs said**

**"Really?" Ziva said and then she jumped Gibbs and had him pinned to the ground, sitting on his chest and had Gibbs's hands above his head.**

Tony and Jenny were practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Ah, damn!" Gibbs yelled. "Wipe that cocky smirk off your face, David! And get off me!"

"Wait!" Jenny said trying to recover from laughing and she grabbed a camera off the shelf beside her. Ziva turned around and gave a huge smile, making sure to keep Gibbs hands above his head. Gibbs gave Jenny the "Gibbs stare". Jenny snapped the picture and Ziva let go of Gibbs hands. He took this as a chance, he flipped Ziva over and pinned her. Tony's mouth dropped, but he was laughing again when Ziva kicked him off and put him on the floor. Ziva stood up after that and basically skipped over to Tony and picked Aliyah back up.

"Good job, honey." Tony told her and kissed her gently.

"Thank you." She said and Gibbs picked him self up off the ground. He glared daggers at Ziva and rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the ground hard. She chuckled.

"You brought it upon yourself Gibbs." She said and smirked.

"Yea, I know, now go to Rome." He said and left the room.

"He's right, we have to go." Tony said. "Good bye Zach. Bye Aliyah." He said and kissed their foreheads.

"Bye my sweet babies." Ziva told her children.

"Bye Jen, thanks." Tony said as they walked out the door.

"You're welcome. Goodbye. Oh, and here, so Gibbs doesn't dispose of the evidence, you can take pictures of Rome for me too." Jenny said and threw the camera to Tony. He smiled.

"Bye Gibbs!" Ziva knocked on the bedroom door down the hall.

Ziva and Tony heard him mumble. "Past' zakroi. Go away."

"Now, Gibbs, that is not nice." Ziva said and opened the door.

"Damn, I forgot you could speak Russian." Gibbs said.

"I can't well. That was just a phrase I know a bit too well." Ziva said.

"Well, it least I'm not pissed enough to call you an ass or something."

"Yes, I suppose so." She said and walked out.

"What did he say?" Tony asked when they got to the car.

Ziva climbed in the car and smiled. "He told me to shut up."

"If I said that you would kill me." Tony yelled and started to drive to the airport, they had an hour until the plane left.

"I would've Gibbs too, but he's been humiliated enough by me." Ziva said. Tony laughed and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Tony put his hand on Ziva's leg. She looked at him and smiled. They would have a lot of fun this week.


	25. Chaiym

Tony and Ziva arrived at the airport and carried all there bags, except for a few carry-ons, to the place where they would be loaded onto the plane. Then, they went to customs, so they could board the plane.

Tony went through no problem; he didn't have his gun on him. But, Ziva had all four of her weapons on her. DING, DING, DING!

"Ma'm…" The security guard asked.

"Do not call me ma'm." Ziva growled.

"Ummm… okay, well do you have any metal jewelry on?"

"I have this necklace." Ziva said and pulled out the heart. "But, I don't think that's what caused it." She said and pulled out her three guns and a silver, serrated edge knife.

All of the security guards drew there guns and one went to handcuff Ziva. She jerked her hands away from him and put him on the ground. Tony sniggered at the guy's terrified expression.

"Do not touch me." Ziva said and pulled out both her Mossad and NCIS badges.

"Good lord people, we're federal agents!" Tony yelled and making people look around

"I've heard of Mossad, but I've never heard of NCIS. Is it anything like CSI?" The security guard asked.

"How many times am I going to be asked this question?" Tony yelled. Ziva laughed. "It is only like CSI if your dyslexic. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tony said slowly and plainly, as if they were hard of hearing.

"Okay, sir. You may go."

Ziva and Tony gathered their things and boarded their first class plane to Rome. It was flying the long way, all around the globe, instead of strait into Italy.

"People are idiots." Tony said to Ziva. She put her finger to his mouth.

"Calm down." She said and took him to their seats. She pointed at the comfortable looking seat. "Sleep. I am. I want to be…. Alive when we get to Rome, for certain activities." Ziva said seductively and put her arms around the still standing Tony. She kissed him softly.

"You're treading on thin ice. I sure these people don't want to see us have sex." Tony said.

"They may have to." Ziva said, sat down and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes, and Tony did the same, trying to ignore the discomfort in his pants. There were no cold showers here.

Tony fell asleep, but then heard a loud announcement over the intercom that woke him and Ziva up. "We have run into a storm and will be landing shortly." There were many sharp intakes of breath as a bolt of lightning struck not far from them, and Ziva was freaking. Only Tony knew how much storms scared her. The thunder and flashed of light reminded her of the day Tali was killed and the suicide bombing in Israel. She was close to hyperventilating.

Tony, even though this was very dangerous, placed Ziva in his lap and held her close. She buried her head in his neck and cried. Everybody looked around to the sight of a 30 year old woman acting like a five year old. This made Tony's blood boil.

"You all have NO idea, what so ever, of what she's been through. Turn your asses around and do something else besides stare at my wife." Tony yelled at the staring passengers.

"Hey baby, it's okay." He whispered in her ear. Then, all of the sudden, there was a different voice over the speaker.

"This just made my plan all the better." A slightly creepy voice came. "A storm, while I take the passengers of this plane hostage." It said again.

Ziva forced her head up. "Tony! He has an Israeli accent!"

"I know!" He said and Ziva got off him. Ziva was about to grab their guns when the man that was on the intercom walked down the isle.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked and shot a defenseless Ziva in the stomach; all she did was wince and groan.

"Oh my God!" Tony yelled, so loud the man couldn't hear the clank of knives and guns when Ziva dropped the bag. He ran to Ziva and the man laughed evilly.

"Ziva, baby, you okay?" Tony asked her.

"Tony, I have been tortured before. I'm not going to cry over a gun shot wound." Ziva said.

Tony ignored that comment and put pressure on the rapidly bleeding wound, "You're loosing a lot of blood, honey." He said.

"Give me your shirt." She said and he handed it to her.

Ziva put Tony's shirt over the hole and allowed Tony to continue putting pressure on it. All the while the man stared at them. Ziva looked up and got a good look at him.

"Chaiym!" She yelled.

"Hello, Ziva." He said.

"Why?" Ziva asked him.

"I loved you, Ziva. Still do." Chaiym told her.

"If you love me, why did you shoot me?" Ziva asked.

"It's a small part of your payback for marrying this retched fool." He spat. "And this is too." He said and shot Tony in the shoulder.

"No! Chaiym, if you hurt Tony, or anybody else on this plane for that matter, I will kill you. It will be vey slow and painful." Ziva sneered and Chaiym smirked and walked back to the place where the pilots were flying under his command.

"Who was that?" Tony asked, grinding his teeth.

"The bastard is an old Mossad partner and boyfriend." Ziva said, and a hate for the man fired up in the pit of Tony's stomach.

"Is anybody here a doctor?" Ziva yelled.

"No, but I know how to care for gun shot wounds." A man in about his mid 50's said. "I was a Marine in Desert Storm."

Ziva went wide eyed and the man walked over to her and Tony.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

"Our boss, at NCIS, his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was a Marine and fought in Desert Storm. His rank was gunnery sergeant" Tony spoke up and said, pain evident in his voice.

"Jethro! I was under his command! You work for him?"

"Yes, we do. He is the Godfather of our children."

"I owe him. I'll do the best I can. My name's Marshall Hall, you can call me Marsh."

"Thank you, Marsh." Ziva said.

"Of course, what's your and your partner's name?" He asked, while he started to tend to Ziva's rapidly bleeding wound.

"I'm liaison Officer Ziva David, I am also Israeli and Mossad, but am not like Chaiym." She said.

"If you work for Jethro, I wouldn't think you are." He said.

"My partner and husband's name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva continued.

"Call me Tony." Tony said; gritting his teeth in pain.

"Ziva, honey, how do you manage **not** to be show pain. I am about to freaking cry with my being a lot less severe than yours, and you're barely even wincing." Tony asked.

"I have had worst Tony." Ziva said simply, but then screamed as Marsh pulled the bullet out of her stomach. Tony, Marsh, and the passengers winced. "But, that hurt like hell!" Ziva whispered painfully, breathing deeply.

"Sorry, it had to be donr." Marsh said and replaced the shirt on Ziva's stomach, which still had blood poring from it. She applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"It is fine." She said, the pain subsiding a bit.

"Okay. Tony you're next."

"Okay." Marsh pulled the bullet out and took Tony's wife beater too tie it on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Tony said and grabbed the weapons bag.

"Chaiym luckily didn't see these." He said and pulled out his sig, Ziva's sig, and Ziva's back up.

"You think you remember how to use them?" Tony asked, handing Marsh Ziva's back up.

"Of course." He said and cocked the gun.

"Okay. Here Ziva." He said and handed Ziva her sig.

He took the other weapon him self and stood up, helping Ziva up.

"Okay, when he walks back out, shoot. He won't give us mercy when he sees weapons. Everybody else here move over to the side of the plane." Ziva yelled and got ready to shoot, and right on time, Chaiym walked out. They all shot at least six rounds and hit him at least once, Ziva hitting him with every shot. Tony got him at least 4 times, and Marsh at least 3.

He was dead and Ziva couldn't handle the throbbing in her stomach anymore. She felt dizzy and passed out. Marsh caught her and laid her down gently in the now sitting Tony's lap.

"She's loosing too much blood, she needs a hospital. I'm telling the pilot's to land." Marsh said and rushed over to the cockpit.

They landed shortly after, and Tony had managed to wake Ziva up, and keep her awake. She and Tony were on their way to the hospital, Marsh with them.

At the hospital, Marsh called Gibbs for Tony, who was in surgery with Ziva. He explained and then McGee, Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs were on a red eye flight to no other than Tel Aviv, Israel, which was the closest landing area in the Mediterranean. They left the babies with Ducky and Palmer, since they were now three months old and not so hard to deal with. Ziva's father was also informed, since he would find out anyways. Then all Marshall could do is wait. He was surprisingly worried about these people he just met, and all he could do was wait.


	26. Special Agent Ziva David

Eli David came running into the hospital. He walked strait up to Marshall. "My daughter! How is she?" He asked, frantic.

"I don't know, Director David. They haven't gotten out of surgery." Marsh told him and Eli collapsed into the chair. Tony then, as if waiting for Eli, was rolled in a wheelchair into the waiting room. Tony had forced the nurse to do this.

"Director David." He said and rolled up to him.

"Special Agent DiNozzo! How is my daughter?" He asked.

"She's not out of surgery." He said and bowed his head.

"I am so sorry I let this happen." Tony said.

"Anthony, it is not your fault. I know you have married my daughter, I have known since a week after the wedding, and I know you have Aliyah and Zachariah, also about Tali. I am ashamed to say, but I have been spying on you. I am glad Ziva is happy, and I realize you love her. I have decided to make Ziva a permanent NCIS agent." Director David said.

Tony raised his head, "Thank you, Director David."

"Your welcome, and call me Eli. I am your father-in-law now, but you may NOT call me dad." Eli said and then directed his attention toward Marshall. "Toda Marshall Hall, for taking care of Tony and Ziva." He said.

"Your welcome." Marsh responded and the team walked in.

"DiNozzo, what's up?" Gibbs said.

"I don't know anything yet boss." He said and Gibbs greeted Marsh and Eli, and then they explained why Eli was here. A doctor walked in as they finished.

"Family for Ziva David?" The doctor announced in highly accented English.

Tony, Eli, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, and Marsh rushed up. "How are you related?" The doctor asked, confused by all the different appearances of the people around him.

Tony started to speak, but was beat by Eli. "Tony is her husband." He said, pointing to Tony, "I am her father." "The rest aren't related to her, but since I am the director of Mossad, you will do as I say, and let them listen in." Eli finished in an intimidating voice.

The doctor gulped, "Yes sir. Your daughter is in great condition and is sleeping now; the bullet missed all major organs. One person can come see her now."

"Anthony, go." Eli said.

"Thank you." Tony said and followed the doctor into Ziva's room. He went to sit beside her.

Ziva's eyes fluttered, "Hey honey. How is your shoulder?"

"Hey, baby. It's fine." Tony said and kissed her strongly on the lips. She smiled. "Never, ever do that to me again!"

"Hello, Tony. What country are we in exactly?" She asked, ignoring his never ever comment.

"Israel, Tel Aviv to be exact. Your father is here." Tony said.

"Well, wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"He has decided to make you a full time field agent." Tony said. Ziva sat up quickly.

"Ow." She said and lay back gently.

"Ziva honey, don't do that!" Tony said and laughed at her annoyed expression. She grabbed his injured shoulder and squeezed hard.

"Ow! Ziva, stop it!" Tony said. She didn't let go or even loosen her grip. "Please, honey, please! Stop!" Eli David walked in and laughed.

"I see you are doing well." He said.

"Shalom Papa! Toda!" She yelled. She wasn't mad at him at the present moment.

"I guess Tony told you the news."

"Yes!" She said and jumped out of her bed, pulling the heart monitor off her finger, she hugged her father. The heart monitor started beeping as if her heart stopped and nurses rushed in.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, you need to be in bed." One of the nurses said when they saw what happened.

"Yes, Ziva honey, get in bed." Eli said, normally he would be angry at her sign of affection, but he was glad she did it; he hasn't had a good relationship with her for awhile.

"Okay Papa." Ziva complied and lay back down. They talked for awhile, and then Eli left to be back at Mossad headquarters, so it wouldn't fall apart without it's director. Tony then ordered Ziva to sleep.

"I don't want to Tony!" Ziva whined.

"How about I get in the bed with you?" He bribed. Ziva smirked at the way the comment came out. "But, just to sleep, not to have sex." Tony corrected himself quickly.

"Fine." Ziva said, defeated. Tony climbed in the bed and Ziva laid her head on his chest. She quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, along with Tony.


	27. Rome Again

"DiNozzo! David! Get your asses up." Gibbs yelled when the team entered the hospital room.

Ziva forced her eyes open. "What exactly do you want Gibbs?" She said. Ziva knew Gibbs was still mad at her for pinning him, or he wouldn't yell at her to wake her up. He'd come over there and wake her up, without all the yelling.

"They said you have to leave because there was a bombing and they need the rooms of people who are well enough to go home." He said.

"What! She just got shot in the stomach and they think she is well enough to go home! She can barely sit up, and she's going to be sore after her episode with Eli!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, honey, it is Israel, there are going to be people with legs blown off and people that have been tortured." Ziva said, matter-of-factly. She tried to sit up, it was painful. Tony pushed her back down.

"Ziva, baby, please don't try and sit up. I'll get a wheelchair if you insist that you want to go home."

"They won't have an extra one. Like I said, people with legs blown off." Ziva said.

"Fine, I'm going to sign release papers." Tony said angrily and went to sign them.

When Tony came back in Ziva was about to try and sit up again and Tony pushed her back down. "No. I'll carry you." Tony said and slipped his hands under her body and made to pick her up.

"No you won't. You have stitches in your arm. Plus, you have to carry our bags that we **would've** used for the trip." Ziva contridicted. Tony forgot about the stitches and the bags.

"Gibbs, I'm not letting her walk. Could you?" He asked.

"Yes. We have two rental cars outside to drive in." Gibbs said and picked Ziva up. Tony nodded his thanks and followed Gibbs out, everybody else following him. When they got outside, Gibbs nodded in the general direction of one of the cars.

"Me, you, Ziva, and Jenny are driving this one, Ziva can lay in the back.

"Okay." Tony said. Gibbs nodded to the other car.

"Abby and McGee will take this one. We have a privet jet waiting at the airport." Gibbs said.

"Sweet!" Tony said.

Ziva grinned, "Gibbs, take me to the car." She said. He carried her over and set her in the back seat. Tony climbed in beside her and she laid her head on his lap. When the bags and everybody were all loaded in their destined car they left.

Ziva was asleep by the time they made it to the airport. "Ziva." Tony said and slipped his leg out from under her head, as gently as possible.

"What?" She said, not really awake.

"Ziva, honey. You have to get up." He said.

"No." She said, still not awake. Tony didn't care about the damn stitches or airport security, he was carrying his wife.

He picked Ziva up and felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get her." McGee said.

"I got her, get our bags." He said.

"No, Tony. She's too heavy, you'll pop the stitches. I'll get her, you get the bags." McGee said firmly.

"Fine, here." Tony said, knowing McGee was right. He got the bags and carried them to the jet.

McGee placed Ziva on the couch so she could sleep, and Tony went and laid behind her and closed his eyes.

Somebody touched Tony's shoulder again. "We're going in the other room, spend some time with Ziva." Jenny said.

"Okay." He said.

Tony looked over to Ziva, who was now awake. "Hey baby, how you doing?"

"Fine, come here." She said and sat up.

Tony scooted towards her. Ziva locked her lips to his. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva pushed him down. She straddled him, he pulled away.

"No." Tony said.

"Why!" Ziva asked him.

"You know very well why." Tony said.

"Please Tony!" Ziva asked, and stuck her lip out.

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, she looked truly hurt. He sighed, and Ziva knew she'd won.

"Fine, no sex though. But, we can make out." Tony said and laid back. He did not want to give in completely, but this benefited him too so he caved a little.

"Okay." Ziva said and covered his mouth with hers again.

After awhile in their loud make-out session, somebody yelled at them, "When we said spend time with Ziva, we didn't mean that you had to put such graphic images in our heads!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Ziva yelled and was about to lean back down to Tony. He gently pushed her back up and turned his legs so that he was sitting up, but Ziva was still on his lap facing him.

"That's enough." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want you anymore hurt than you are. Please, Ziva." Tony said.

"Okay. My stomach is hurting a bit." Ziva said and laid her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"Thanks you." Tony said and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Ziva asked.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to be worried about, you could've died. I wasn't going to die from a shoulder wound." Tony said.

"Thank you Tony, but I am fine." She said. Gibbs walked through the door.

"We're here." He said.

"That was awfully quick." Tony said.

"Well." Gibbs said and Ziva and Tony followed him outside. But, they didn't see the scenery of D.C., they saw Rome. Tony and Ziva dropped their bags.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" Tony murmered, dazed.

"Gibbs. Rome. At the airport. You two got shot, so we got six tickets to Rome." Abby said, answering all his questions. Tony was in awe and couldn't talk correctly. He smiled.


	28. Payback

"Oh my God!" Tony said when he finally got his voice back.

"We have a six rooms booked at the Palatino Grand Hotel. It's a five star hotel." Jenny said. "You want to go now."

"Yes." Ziva said and they got driven to the hotel in a taxi.

At the hotel, Tony said a few words in Italian, and they got led to the rooms by Carlo, Basilio, and Alfredo, who carried their bags.

"Grazie molto." Ziva thanked Alfredo, the man who carried her and Tony's bags, and Tony gave him some of the Italian money he and Ziva had picked up for their used to be solo honeymoon. Luckily, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Jenny had thought to get money for themselves too.

"Prego, Signora and Signore DiNozzo." Alfredo said and walked away. Ziva closed the door. The room was magnifacant, it was as big as her and Tony's apartment.

"This is wonderful." Ziva said.

"Yes, it is." Tony said and kissed Ziva's neck. She turned around and looked at him.

"I am going to go take a shower, and no, you do not get to come." She said. Tony pouted.

Ziva grabbed her suitcase and took her clothes out of it. She took a shower and put the sheer lace lingerie and the black silk robe on that she got at Victoria's Secret bag. She walked out and Tony looked her up and down.

"Ummmm…. Honey if you're not going to have sex with me, you better go change now, 'cause this is just mean." Tony said.

"Oh, I fully intend on having sex with you, just not at the present moment." Ziva said and sat down on the couch beside him.

"I'm… I'm going to go take a cold shower." Tony stuttered.

"Okay." Ziva said and smirked.

When Tony was done, he walked out in his pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Can we have sex now? That cold shower didn't help." Tony said.

"No. We could watch a movie though." Ziva said.

"Fine." Tony said, a bit annoyed. He walked over to the bag with his movies in it and grabbed Body Heat, he had told Ziva it was the best sex movie when they were stuck in that damned metal box. Maybe it would get Ziva to loosen up.

Tony stuck the movie in the DVD player and sat down beside Ziva. She moved away.

"Now, Ziva, I can handle not having sex for the present moment, but I can't handle not having and contact with you at all." He said.

"Fine, Tony." Ziva said and grabbed his hand.

"That's not enough." Tony said and picked her up. He sat her in is lap.

"Tony." Ziva warned.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want contact, I love you." Tony said. Ziva thought.

"Alright." She said and settled back into his chest. A little while into the movie, Tony got uncomfortable and his pants got a bit too tight for his liking.

"Ziva, I'm dieing." He said.

"Oh well." Ziva said.

"You're going to think oh well." Tony said and started kissing her neck.

"Crap. My plan is ruined." Ziva thought, wanting to pull away, but she couldn't bring herself too.

Tony slipped his hands around to the front of the robe and untied it. Ziva forced herself to pull away from him. She got off his lap and walked across the room. She then saw how uncomfortable he must be.

Breathless she said, "No Tony."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms like a four year old on the couch, "Please, baby, do you not see how uncomfortable I am. I know this is payback for the plane, I just didn't want you to get hurt. Honey, I love you!" Tony said and walked over to her.

Ziva groaned, Tony knew he won. "Fine Tony." Ziva said and let Tony pull of her robe. His eyes popped and he didn't even pay attention to the small stitches on her stomach. Tony started kissing down her neck and pulled her bra off. He kept kissing down until he got to the stitches. He kissed them. Ziva smiled, her breathing becoming difficult.

"You are wearing too much clothing." Ziva said and pulled off his shirt. He smiled and she jumped on his waist. Tony carried her to the bedroom.

"DiNozzo and Ziva, you two need to shut up the hell up, unlike you two, we like quiet time and spend some amount of time doing something besides having sex!" Gibbs yelled through the wall and Ziva smirked.

After they were done, Ziva snuggled against Tony and he pulled her tight to his chest. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Ziva said and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep and snoring softly. Tony played with her hair a bit and stroked her face. He fell asleep with his hands around Ziva and is face buried in her hair.


	29. Dancing

**A/N: I do have translations on this page, but it does have a lot of Italian in this chapter, I won't put so much in later chapters. I speak a little Italian, and the things that I didn't know, I used a translator for, so this is correct Italian.**

Tony woke up at 7:45 a.m. to banging on the bedroom door. "Tony! Ziva! Get up, we're all going out! You have 20 minutes to get ready." Gibbs yelled, still hitting the door.

"Alright Gibbs, you can stop the banging!" Tony yelled, groggily. "C'mon Ziva. Get up, if I have to you have to." Tony said and went to take a quick shower. After he got out he made the still sleeping Ziva get up and take one too.

"I don't want to." She said her arm shielding her eyes from the light Tony flipped on.

"Oh well." Tony said and pulled the blankets off her.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. Tony laughed picked he up, and sat her on her feet.

"You have 10 min. or I'm leaving you here." He said and huffed and walked over to the bathroom to take shower. When Ziva got out, Tony was dresses and ready. "Get dressed." Tony said and through her some jeans and a sweater.

"Fine." Ziva said and started slipping her clothes on. After she was done, Tony and Ziva walked out of the door and met Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and Abby in the hallway.

"Where we going?" Tony asked.

"First; the Antico Ristorante Pagnanelli, a five star restaurant, to get breakfast. Second; shopping and sight seeing." Jenny said.

"If we are going to a five star restaurant, shouldn't we all be more dressed up?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm not walking around in a dress and heels all day, and I'm sure Ziva and Abby don't want to either. You all probably don't want to walk around in suits all day either." Jenny said and they all shook their head no. "That's what I thought, so, the restaurant is going to have to deal with what we have on; jeans and t-shirts." She said.

"Okay, whatever, let's get going." Tony said and walked down the hall, Ziva's hand in his.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, and Jenny hailed a cab. "Lucky these things have two rows of seats, huh? We would have to get two cabs." Tony said.

"I don't know DiNozzo, it may be worth it to get away from you." Gibbs said. Tony didn't respond, he crossed his arms, still standing outside of the cab.

"Tony, you are the only one who speaks Italian, besides me, and I do not speak it well. Can you tell the driver where we are going?" Ziva said before getting in.

"Oh! Yeah." Tony said, got in the cab, and leaned up between the front seats and said to the driver, "Buongiorno. Come stai?" **(A/N: Hello. How are you?")**

"Bene. E tu?" The driver said. **(A/N: Good. And you?)**

"Bene." Tony said and looked at the drivers name tag. It said Giuseppe Palotini. "Giuseppe, può voi prenderlo al Antico Ristorante Pagnelli?" Tony asked. **(A/N: Good. Guiseppe, can you take us to the Antico Ristorante Pagnelli?)**

"Si, Signore…"

"DiNozzo." Tony said.

"Si, Signore DiNozzo." Giuseppe said and started driving. "Siete da Italia?" He asked. **(A/N: Yes, Mr. DiNozzo. Are you from Italy?") **

"Non c'è nessun mio nome Italiano ed i miei antenati sono Italiani." Tony told him. "Me ed i miei amici vivono in America." **(A/N: No, my name is Italian and my ancestors are Italian. Me and my friends live in America.)**

"Vedo." They were silent for the rest of the ride. **(A/N: I see)**

"Siamo qui." **(A/N: We are here.)**

"Grazie." Tony said and handed him some money.

They walked into the restaurant and were led to their table by the waitress.

"What do you want to drink." The waitress asked in a heavily accented English.

"I want white wine." Tony said and looked at Ziva.

"Same for me."

"I want coffee and bourbon." Gibbs said, big surprise.

"Bourbon and water for me." Jenny said.

McGee was next, "Red wine please."

"Same here." Abby said.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks shortly." The waitress said and walked away.

The waitress walked back a short while later and handed them all their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony said and they all ordered. While they ate in comfortable silence Abby was thinking.

"Why don't we go dancing in the hotel ballroom this evening?" She asked through the quiet.

"I like the idea." Ziva said and Jenny agreed. All the men groaned, except for Tony.

"I like it." Tony said and Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Sorry, boys. The girls and Tony out vote you." Abby said.

They ate in silence after that and left later. They went shopping and Tony suggested that Ziva get a new dress for tonight. She agreed and they all went their separate ways and walked down the street to the stores.


	30. Never EVER Say Those Words Again

tesTony and Ziva walked into a dress store down the street and Ziva saw something that made her eyes pop. The dress she wore when she was undercover in the Moroccan bar.

"Ziva, honey, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Tony, that's like the dress I wore when I was under cover in the Moroccan bar. I loved that dress! Can we get it?" She asked, excited.

"Of course, but, baby, when were you undercover in a Moroccan bar?"

"When you were an Agent Afloat and I was back at Mossad, I had an assignment in which I had to go undercover with Michael Rivkin." Ziva said, still excited.

"Okay Ziva, I'm going to lay down something for you; don't **ever** mention the words Agent Afloat to me, it brings back bad memories, and two; don't **ever, EVER** say the name Michael Rivkin again, he brings back worse memories." Tony said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Very well, but what bad memories do have from being an Agent Afloat?" Ziva asked and placed her palms on his chest.

"I told you not to say those words!" Tony said playfully. Ziva laughed.

"Okay, I will not say them again, but what bad memories, Tony?"

"Well, honey, this may have been before we got together, but, I still loved you secretly then too. I missed you there. That's why I kept your bikini pictures on my wall. Plus, that ship was like a strait man's nightmare, no women, and especially no you." Tony explained.

"You loved me then?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, now let's get your dress, and we can go back to the hotel to spend some quiet alone time together." Tony said.

"Okay Tony, I love you." Ziva said.

"I love you too." Tony said and paid for Ziva's dress. They hailed a cab back to the hotel and went to their room.

"You want to watch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Sure Tony, but I get to pick the movie." Ziva said and smirked evilly.

Tony groaned when Ziva pulled out The Notebook. "Ziva! Do we have to?" Tony whined like a five year old who didn't want to go to doctor.

"Yes Tony, baby, we do." Ziva said and put the DVD in. She went and sat on the couch, Tony sat beside her.

"Come here." Tony said and Ziva scooted over to where she was closer to Tony. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Tony whispered in her ear.

"As do I." Ziva said and laid her head in Tony's lap.

"Hey! If you get to lay down, I get to lay down too." Tony said and lifted her head up. He laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva snuggled into his embrace.

"Tony, I am cold." Ziva said after a while of watching the movie.

"I'll get a blanket." Tony said and walked to the closet. He grabbed a fleece blanket that the hotel had stocked and walked back over to Ziva. She stood up and Tony laid back down. They assumed their same position and Tony covered them with the fleece.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied and snuggled back into Tony's embrace.

"Tony?" Ziva asked a little while later.

"Yes, baby?" Tony said back.

"I love you." She said and kissed him strongly on the lips.

"I…. love…. You…. Too." Tony said between light feathery kisses all over her face.

Ziva giggled. "Oh! Did my crazy little ninja chick just giggle?!?" Tony said and smiled hugely.

"Yes, Tony, your crazy little ninja chick just giggled." Ziva said and pulled Tony back down to where she could kiss him.

"Ziva…. Honey…. Not now." Tony said, trying to get words out in between kisses.

"Why not?" Ziva asked and pulled away a bit.

"Well, we have an hour to get ready to go dancing, and frankly, I really want to see that dress on you." Tony said and smiled, a bit seductively.

"Why is that Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well, it's awfully low cut in the back, and in the front for that matter." Tony said and smirked.

"Hmmm… I think you are also planning on taking it off tonight, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Well, now that you mention it that may be fun. Now, Gibbs may not like it, but, it's very fun for us." Tony said and his eyes twinkled a bit at the thought.

"Screw Gibbs, let's go get ready." Ziva said and Tony got off of her.

"Okay." Tony said and they walked into the bedroom.

Ziva slipped on the dress, after curling her hair, and Tony put his Italian made suit on. When Tony saw Ziva with her hair curled and the dress on, he almost skipped the dancing and jumped right to the sex.

"Whoa." Tony said, a bit dazed.

"I will take that as a compliment." Ziva said and pulled him out the door, Tony still dazed.


	31. Temptation

Ziva and Tony met the rest of the team in the ballroom. They saw McGee and Abby first.

"Shalom McGee." Ziva said.

"Whoa." Was all McGee said.

"Whoa what, Probie?" Tony asked confused. McGee didn't answer. "Hey, McDazed! Whoa what?" Tony said and looked around to where McGee was looking.

"Hey McOgleing, that's my wife you're staring at so intently." Tony yelled and smacked the back of McGee's head.

"Ow! Sorry Tony, but Ziva, you look really good." McGee said and then felt a smack on the back of his head again.

"Timmy! If I **ever **catch you looking at another woman like that, even if it is Ziva, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence, and I could probably get Tony and Ziva to help me!" Abby said.

"We'd help too." Gibbs said from behind Ziva.

"Thank you Gibbs." Abby said and smacked McGee again.

"Ziva, you look really nice." Gibbs said, but didn't stare at Ziva the way McGee had.

"Toda Gibbs." Ziva thanked him and then was swept onto the dance floor by Tony.

"McGee will not be alive much longer if he googles at me again." Ziva said and laid her head on Tony's chest.

"One; it's ogle, not google. Two; he'll be dead if he so much glances at you." Tony said and kissed Ziva's forehead.

Ziva laughed, but didn't say one more word. But, later Tony thought of a question he needed to ask Ziva. Still dancing, he asked, "Hey baby, what did you do with you-know-who when you were undercover?"

Ziva lifted her head off his chest and put a hand on Tony's cheek, "Honey, I didn't do anything with him, I just sang a song. I was undercover as entertainment in the bar." Ziva said and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Okay. What song?" Tony asked thoughtfully.

"Temptation." She told him and looked up at him. He had a glassy eyed, far away look in his eyes.

"Tony?" Ziva said.

"Come on." Tony said huskily and Ziva grinned. She followed him to their room and Tony was kissing her before they ever got to close the door. Tony slipped her dress off and Ziva pulled off Tony's shirt and jacket. She quickly jumped on his waist and he pushed her against the wall. Ziva pulled away and smirked at him. "Bedroom. Not here."

"As you wish." Tony said and carried her to the bedroom.


	32. The End

Tony and Ziva were laying in the bed. Tony was playing with Ziva's hair and Ziva was laying contently on Tony's chest. Tony looked down to see Ziva half asleep.

"Comfortable?" Tony asked.

"Very. You?"

Tony didn't get a chance to answer, because there was a loud bang of a gun being fired and there was a bullet that busted through the glass in the window. Luckily, the bullet missed both Ziva and Tony.

"What the hell!" Tony yelled and pulled Ziva behind the bed. Tony held Ziva close, even though she was trying to pull away. But, Ziva became still when a strong Israeli accented voice rang through the room, "You will pay Ziva, for what you did to Ari." Ziva and Tony both figured the room must be bugged so that they could talk through the room and hear what was going on. But, Tony was more concerned with what the man said.

"What does he mean Ziva?" Tony asked her, not holding her anymore.

"Ari was my half-brother." Tony blew up right then and there. He jumped up, not worried about the shooter, who had luckily already left.

"What?!? How could you not tell me about this?!?" Tony yelled loudly and made for he door. Ziva lifted her bowed head and whispered, "Tony please do not go, I will explain, and I need you. I am scared."

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked at her face, it had tears running down it. Tony knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, and plus, he couldn't leave while he was naked.

"Honey, please. Baby, don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, truly ashamed of himself, and walked over to her. Tony sat down in the floor and pulled Ziva into his lap.

"I'm so sorry. Ziva, I'm sorry." Tony whispered in her ear while she cried silently into his bare chest. Ziva lifted her head up and smiled.

"Let's put some clothes on and I will explain." Ziva said.

"Okay. I love you Ziva. I'm sorry I blew up like that." Tony said and hugged her before letting her stand up.

"It is okay Tony, I love you too." She said and pulled sweats and a t-shirt on. After Tony had put clothes on they walked into the living room. They sat down on the love seat, Ziva a bit farther away then usual. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come here." He said and pulled her next to him. "Now, start talking."

"Ari is my half-brother, and long story short; I did not know he was a mole and terrorist and when I realized he killed Kate and was trying to kill all you, I killed him in Gibbs's basement to save all of you." Ziva said quickly without taking a breath.

"That must have been hard." Tony said and hugged Ziva tightly.

"It was, but, you all would have died if I did not do it, and then, we would not be here. We would not have Aliyah or Zachariah." Ziva told him and kissed him.

"Valid point, now; we have to call Probie and Gibbs and get back to D.C. Whoeer this is could go after the kids, Ducky, and Palmer."

Ziva's eyes widened at this point, and she grabbed her phone and dialed Gibbs's number. Ziva though, "Looks like there was another problem for the NCIS team. Great, just when I though everything was okay."

**The End**

**Sequel: Kill Ari Part 3**


End file.
